


Shadowed By Daylight

by Marvel_fanatic



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, M/M, Vampire!Andy, Vampires, Werewolves, werewolf!CC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves are real and have integrated with society well. There’s only one issue and that is that werewolves and aggressive vampires have managed to convince the human population that vampires are mindless bloodsucking creatures. This has forced a majority of the vampire population into hiding in fear of prejudice and death upon violence from both humans and werewolves.But, what happens when a vampire is coming dangerously close to having his true identity being revealed to his werewolf bandmate bought up with the prejudice mindset and has swayed their remaining bandmates into his favour?





	1. Daylight's Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> My shitty band-fic that I'm using to cope with a breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is me going back to my roots, BVB fan fiction is what got me into writing in the first place and I'm still trying to perfect my vampire lore for my book series so I decided to give this a whirl since it's been sitting in the back of my mind for days now.
> 
> Don't worry. I promise I will finish my other stories, but my emotions are on the fritz at the moment because I'm still trying to process a recent breakup
> 
> Some characters in this story will be similar to those in Changing Blood as they're my book characters and I'm trying to smooth out personalities.
> 
> With that being said. Enjoy Shadowed By Daylight.

"Okay boys, let's move it along!" John yelled trying to rally the group of hungover/half asleep musicians. "Ashley, you got your basses?"

"All three!" He called wincing as another hangover induced headache clouded his mind.

"Jinxx, Jake, your guitars?"

"Got em." Jake mumbled rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up

"Yup." Jinx nodded, he was the only one who was fully awake and not hungover.

"CC, drum kit and sticks?"

"Being loaded into the trailer now." CC called leaning against Ashley as they nursed their hangovers together

"And everyone has their bags with toiletries, clothes, and wallets with all your information plus passports?"

All members nodded holding up their suite cases.

"Well, we're all good for you stuff. On the bus, we're leaving in 20 after finalizing the bus route with predicted traffic." John said and the members trudged onto the bus. Going to claim their bunks that would be theirs for the 6 month long tour and start stashing their things in them.

"Remind me again why we're up so early for this." Ashley groaned collapsing on the couch in the living area of the bus.

"Less traffic on the road in early hours, and we were supposed to leave yesterday but it was a full moon." All band members eyes turned towards CC, the werwolf grinned sheepishly. "Sorry guys, I should've realized that we needed to reschedule as soon as I saw the tour schedule, I forgot to look at the moon calendar.

"It's fine C" Andy smiled, "We just want to know you're okay."

"Speaking of that, take the back room for the first few nights, so you can recover on a slightly larger bed than a bunk." Jinx said sitting next to Ashley on the couch.

"Thanks guys." He smiled sitting on one of the leather chairs opposite to the couch and stretching out his back, this months full moon had taken a toll on his body and his muscles were tight from the painful, forced transformations.

"Soar CC?" Ashely asked his friend.

"I always am after a full moon, this is just a little more painful than the others, but I can handle it." He smiled, his eyes a bright green since the full moon energy was still affecting him.

"Well we're on the road for the first few days so it should give you time to recover before the first show." Jake said looking up from his phone with a frown, grabbing the remote for the TV and switching it to the local new station.

"This just in a vampire has been mortally wounded by officers after he resisted arrest last night and was uncooperative with the local police force. Reports are coming in saying he was splashed with around a gallon of holy water causing extreme burns and landing him in critical care, they're still unsure of whether or not he will make it."

Andy had just walked in to see the video taken by a civilian on their phone of the vampire being splashed with holy water, the burning of his skin could be heard as some people in the surrounding crowd cheered as she screamed in agony as his skin was eaten away. 

"Holy shit." He breathed not able to take his eyes off the gruesome scene.

"Serves him right." CC grumbled.

"CC!" Ashley said in shock, looking over at his friend in horror.

"Ash, you don't know vamps like I do, they run purely off instinct and their instincts are to kill, nearly 100% of the time, you know a high percentage of serial killers were vampires in disguise so they could feed." He pointed out.

"Wasn't that before the supernatural world was reveal to us humans and before they started selling blood basically everywhere?" Ashley countered CC's point

"He's got a point." Jake said, "I grew up in a pretty vamp heavy neighbourhood and most of them were aggressive, even attacking one another for blood, they literally live off humans Ash."

"Look" Jinx turned off the TV, "We all have varying opinions on vampires but, some of out fans may be vampires, and remember CC, not everyone chooses to be a vampire, some are turned unwillingly and some are born a vampire. We cant judge everyone. Besides that point." He cut off CC with a glare as CC tried to interject something about the statement of not all vampires are evil. "Let's drop the subject, we don't want to start this tour off with band drama, and CC you're wolf senses are heightened, so we get that you may have a little more hatred for vampires than you usually do." CC grumbled crossing his arms and sitting back in the seat but remaining silent.

The rest of the band continued to prepare for the up coming tour, CC in a sour mood since the debate on vampires, he was a born and raised wolf, his parents had taught him about the ancient feud between wolves and vampires, on of the oldest vampires has snapped one day and started killing off wolves for their blood. This then prompted wolves to attack vampires in retaliation. Eventually the vampire that started it all was killed by her own sister and the Vampire and Wolf councils were formed, maintaining a rocky truce since then. That was centuries ago, but to this day vampires and werewolves were still prone to violence against each other.

"C." He jumped as Ashley's voice pulled him from his thoughts

"Yeah Ash?" He asked turning to face the shorter bassist

"We differ about our opinions on vampires, I just think it's harsh to judge them solely on what they are."

"We were raised differentially Ash, so we may clash sometimes, but I don't want that to tear apart the band, I'll try and keep silent on my opinions if it is uneasy for you to talk about."

"Thanks C." Ash smiled, "And here, thought it'd be helpful." He held up some joint pain relief cream, "I checked the ingredients and they're all good for you to use."

CC grinned and engulfed Ashley in a hug.

"Too tight." The bassist wheezed as CC crushed him in the hug

"Sorry" CC released him, "Forgot about my strength for a second there." Ashely took a deep breath holding his ribs, "It's fine" He smiled, handing CC the jar of cream.

"Thanks again." CC smiled at his bandmate, "No problem Ashley called as he walked off to continue packing his bunk.

While the band had discussed their views on vampires and watched the rest of the newscast Andy had returned to his bunk, sitting in it with the curtain drawn. Mind going to how his band members viewed vampires as creatures with uncontrollable bloodlust and the need to kill either humans or wolves or turn innocent humans.

"Dammit." He mumbled to himself playing the the thermos in his hands, one of the many he had prepared and stuffed in his bag for the first few days that they would be on the road for. His mind then turned to the crimson liquid that filled the containers, his stomach clenched and he could feel his fangs lengthen, eyes turning red as his thirst increased but he knew he couldn't feed with CC near him, his wolf senses would pickup the scent of blood instantly and he would be done for. It was getting harder and harder to keep his secret from the rest of his bandmates. 

He pulled back the curtain that was covering the window of his bunk and watched as the sun slowly rose and welcomed its light on his pale skin. It was only a matter of time before he got caught, but how much time could he buy for himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one is well received as it has been poking at me for a while and I actually have a pretty good idea on how to finish this one off surprisingly.
> 
> That being said I know this is an Andley story and I do think they'd make a cute couple together I know that both of them are NEVER EVER getting together so this is just a cute little story of mine that I came up with and I don't think that we as fans should try and force real life people to be together. They're different than fiction characters!


	2. Dawn's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day on the road for the boys, nothing but chatter and boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, I don't know if everyone following this story has read my others but I have an explanation for my absence:
> 
> First, I'm a big procrastinator and am in grade 12 with a pretty heavy course load so I only write when I have time, but the big thing that kept me from writing lately is that my girlfriend of 2 years broke up with me and I was devastated. She was my muse for both writing and art so I did lose my creative drive, but I managed to find it again and I'm back!
> 
> This chapter is considerably shorter that what I usually tend to write but I am trying to get back into my writing habits.

Andy sighed, laying on his back staring up at the top of his bunk, turning on his phone and wincing at the bright light seeing that it was 3 AM. He hadn’t been able to get a wink of sleep yet. He was usually able to force himself to sleep by at least 2:30 AM, but it was just his luck that his nocturnal habits decided to act up on the first night of tour.

He continued staring at the ceiling letting his thought drift to his bandmates, trying to picture how they’d react to the truth. CC would most likely try to tear him apart, Jake might try to kill him too. Jinxx and Ashley might tolerate him but they probably would never see him as their friend ever again. He knew vampires were hated by both humans and wolves alike. He’d kept his true self a secret ever since he was turned all those years ago and his family kicked him out. His skin scarred of holy water burns that would never heal, cleverly hid by his body paint in the past and now waterproof coverup.

He eventually started to feel tired after what felt like forever of letting his mind wander into worst case possible scenarios of his secret accidentally being discovered, from one of his band mates seeing his natural eye colour or his fangs to CC managing to find his supplies of blood. He let relief was over him as he finally fell asleep.

 

“Andy? Andy wake the fuck up!” Andy groaned when he was rudely awoken by CC shaking him out his his sleep.

“What the fuck CC?” He grumbled shoving his face back into his pillow.

“Come on we’re almost to the first stop and you’re the only one that’s not ready. It’s nearly 11 we can’t have your sleep schedule screwed up this early on tour.” CC said leaning against the bunk giving Andy another shove to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep again.

“Okay okay I’m up.” Andy pushed himself up and hopped out of his bunk, grabbing clothes for the day and his shower bag before heading to the bathroom at the back of the bus.

“Finally.” CC remarked, heading back to the main area where Ashley was taking up the couch scrolling through his twitter. Jake was in the kitchen updating his Instagram as he was waiting for his pizza pockets to finish heating up and Jinxx was sitting at the small table eating a bowl of cereal.

“He finally up?” Ashely questioned without looking away from his phone.

“Yeah. I swear he should get tested for insomnia.” CC remarked collapsing in the leather arm chair

“That could be a possibility, I mean sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I can hear him pacing or see the light of his phone through the curtain of his bunk.” Jake said grabbing his food as it finished and putting his phone away.

“Or he could just have a screwed up sleep schedule. You know how crazy pre-tour packing and scheduling it, plus he’s not only writing songs for BVB but also himself.” Ashely said looking at Jake with an eyebrow raised.

“When have any of us been on a proper sleep schedule?” Jinxx questioned walking up to the other 3 sitting on the floor by CC.

“Never.” The three answered at the same time. This promptly ending the conversation as they returned to their phones.

Andy walked in freshly showered and still running a brush through his damp hair. “So show today or just meet and greet and signings?” He questioned.

“You really need to pay more attention to Jon and the schedule.” Jinxx sighed checking the schedule on his phone just to make sure. “This is the first day of a two day stop and we’re scheduled for a show tomorrow, so just signing and meet and greet today.” He confirmed.

“So a lazy day today?” CC remarked.

“Jon wanted to give you a little more rest time.” Jinxx pointed out, all band members seeing that CC’s eyes still had a slight unnatural green glow to them.

“Seriously. I’m fine! It’s not my first full moon. I’m not a pup!” CC complained crossing him arms and pouting.

“You’re acting like one.” Ashley remarked sitting up, “Jon was just worried about you C, we all care about you, you’re our brother and we’ve done our best to try and understand wolf culture but since none of us are wolves we will probably never understand it.” 

“Guys, it means a lot that you care this much but I can handle a full moon, even on the road, this isn't my first time on tour you know.” CC said smiling at how much his bandmates cared for him

“We know C but that doesn’t stop us from wanting to make you as comfortable as possible.” Jake said

Andy observed the conversation, he couldn't help the hurt that tugged at his chest. His bandmates cared so much for CC and him recovering from a full moon, he didn't have a monthly thing that messed him up, his was on going and constant, his skin was still scarred from holy water burns that were constantly strategically covered with war paint and coverup. His was constantly fighting his nocturnal habits. His bandmates would probably never accommodate for him like they did CC, CC’s issues only came up once per moon cycle, his were 24/7/365, it would be too much for them. He hated having to hide.

His was a vampire living a human life, and it’s eventually going to kill him, again. 

He loved performing, he’d been wanting to achieve his dream for more than a century, now that he finally had it he wasn't letting it go. No matter the risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was all filler but I'm working towards my planned things
> 
> Thanks so much for supporting this story. I promise to try and update more frequently.
> 
> Till next time!


	3. Midday's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of tour always has it's problems, crazy signings, going out with your band to dinner, accidentally revealing you're dead to one of them. You know, normal band stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned!!
> 
> To all those who have commented or left kudos thank you so much. It always inspires me to write whenever I get that email notification.

Andy sighed, leaning against the vanity of the dressing room mirror. The guys were already out in the hall talking with the other bands that would be playing later that day. He looked at his reflection again, his eyes were a purplish/fuchsia as the blue slowly replaced the red as the blood was fading in his system, he licked over his teeth, still feeling his fangs.

He took a deep breath feeling his fangs retract and opened his eyes reassuring they were blue before grabbing his leather jacket and checking that his burn scars were covered by his clothes or makeup. He slipped his jacket on and headed for the door, ready for the onslaught of fans and flashes on cameras. He loved it but the noise was too much for his sensitive ears sometimes.

“Hey guys.” He greeted walking up to his bandmates who were waiting the greenroom for him, all on their phones.

“Finally” CC sighed, “And we though Ashely took long to get ready.”

“Hey!” The bassist protested at the comment. Looking up from his phone and glaring at the drummer.

“Relax the signing doesn’t start for another 20 minutes.” Jinxx sighed as Ashely was stating to pick a fight with CC. Ashely rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

20 minutes later the guys were lead to their signing area, two fold up tables with a ton of water bottles and sharpies black and gold or silver for the different things they’d signing.

“And tour officially starts.” Jake smiled as the 5 of them took a seat CC, Jake, Jinxx, Ashely, then Andy all grabbing sharpies and water bottles putting them in preferred places.

Security let in the fans and it quickly became chaos as security organized the fans into a line and the guys quickly too to signing shirts, albums, art prints. Collecting gifts from the fans, art, letters, things that were made for them.

Andy looked up to the next person in line coming from Ashely, smiling seeing that she had his makeup on.

“Hi” She smiled nervously.

“Hey.” He smiled back, “You okay?” He questioned noticing that she looked on edge and nervous.

“Just a little nervous, I think CC picked up on my scent” She mumbled and realization hit Andy, she was a vampire.

“Were you born one or turned?” He questioned as he took her shirt and signed it in silver sharpie next to Ashely’s name.

“Turned, a few months ago. I think I have control and my parents accept me but controlling my instincts and the urges have been hard.” She said smiling as she took the shirt back.

“You have a piece of paper on you?” He questioned

“Yeah.” She nodded and pulled out a notebook, flipping it open to a blank page. Andy quickly took it and scrawled a phone number on it.

“Call her.” He said pushing it back, “She helped me when I was first turned.” He said in a low voice flashing her a quick fanged smiled.

“Thank you” She smiled gently before grabbing her notebook and stuffing it in her bag along with the t-shirt.

Andy smiled, turing to the next fan, glad he could help the young vampire.

 

The signing continued without a hitch, but Andy was starting to feel peckish at the end, struggling to keep his fangs from extending and eyes changing colour.

“Hey Andy, we’re heading out for a bite to eat, you coming with?” Jinxx questioned as they were walking back to the bus.

“I’m not feeling that great, I’m probably just gonna crash to try and recover before tomorrow.” He said

“You do always seem to get sick for the first few days of tour.” Jake remarked.

“I know, so I wanna nip this now before it gets worse and hinders my voice.” Andy said.

“Well, let us know if you want us to bring anything back. We haven't decided where we’re going yet but I’ll text you when we decide.” CC said.

“Will do CC.” Andy nodded, heading back to the bus and climbing on, grabbing a small overnight bag for the hotel they’d be staying in for the nigh since they were in a 2 day stopover city.

He sighed, texting the rest of the guys and Jon that he was going to check into the hotel.

“Hi. Are you checking in?” The receptionist asked Andy as he approached the desk.

“Yeah” He nodded, “Andy Biersack. My bandmates just went out for a bite to eat.” He said.

“You guys have 6 rooms checked out under the band.” the receptionist said checking the computer, “Any preference on rooms?” She questioned.

“Not really.” He shrugged

“You’re in room 474.” She handed him a key card. 

“Thank you.” Andy smiled gently taking the card and heading to the elevator, heading to the fourth floor and to his room, unlocking it and throwing his bag on one of the double beds, checking his phone seeing that the guys had gone out to Jack Astor’s. He replied saying he didn't want anything.

He sighed laying down on the bed, rolling over and digging in his bag for his thermos. He opened it and gulped down the blood grimacing at how stale it tasted. He finished the thermos and texted Scarlett, seeing how fast she could get him some fresh blood. 

He closed his eyes trying to sleep off how disgusting he felt trying to survive off old blood.

 

“Biersack wake the fuck up!” Andy jolted awake when a pillow was thrown at him. He yawned and sat up to see Ashely staring at him, arms crossed over his chest.

“I get that you’re feeling sick dude but you can’t go and screw up your sleep schedule on the second day of tour, only CC and I do that.” He quipped.

“Hilarious Ash.” He chuckled, getting up and stumbling slightly as dizziness took over him. He groaned catching himself on the headboard. The blood he had earlier was already wearing off and he was starting to feel weak.

“Whoa Andy you okay?” Ashely questioned dropping his bag and wrapping an arm around Andy’s shoulders to help him stand.

“Yeah, just tired.” Andy mumbled rubbing his face

“You literally just napped.” Ashely said sitting him down on the bed.

“I’m fine Ash.” Andy mumbled, fighting another wave of nausea and hunger, Ashley pulled Andy’s hand away from his face and gasped seeing Andy’s red eyes.

“Andy, you’re a vampire?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He mumbled hanging his head in shame.

“You’re starving, surviving on old blood. This isn't healthy for you.” Ashely said seeing the old thermoses in Andy’s bag.

“You’re not freaking out?” Andy asked

“I’ve met vampires before Andy, I know you guys aren't all violent. Also you need blood and fast, bite me Andy. Don’t fucking protest, I dated a vampire in high school and she liked to feed off me. I know how to pull a vampire off.”

“Ash I…” Andy started, Ashely help up his hand effectively shutting Andy up and holding out his wrist. “If you don't do it I’m finding some holy water.” Ashely threatened.

“This is a one time thing. Only because you’re starving.” Ashely reassuring Andy after seeing him hesitate. “Just, don’t fuck up my tattoos.” He warned.

“I’ll try not to.” Andy mumbled gripping Ashely’s wrist and bringing it to him mouth. It’d been years since he fed from a human, adrenaline was pumping through him as he bit down on Ashley’s wrist and warm sweet blood filled his mouth, he sighed in relief, it’d been years since he had blood this fresh, blood this sweet, blood this intoxicating.

He felt Ashley pull him away, releasing Ashley’s wrist, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself, feeling Ashley’s blood run down his chin, licking at his fangs to get one last taste of his sweet intoxicating blood.

“Ash.” He breathed, “I think you might be my drug blood type.”

“Then don’t go getting addicted because this is a one time deal and I don't need you chasing after me like a crazed fangirl.” Ashely smiled getting up and grabbing some toilet paper from the bathroom and holding it to his wrist until the bleeding stopped.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Andy asked concerned, already feeling much better and more energized than before.

“It stung a little, but I’m used to it.” Ashley assured him.

“You didn't even question me being a vampire, even those that accept vampires question. Why didn't you?” Andy asked wiping the blood from his chin.

“I guess it changes when you have family that are vampires.” Ashely smiled gently. Pulling out his phone and showing a picture to Andy. It was him and 3 teenagers, 2 girls and 1 guy, all around 17, one with all had the same hair colour as Ashley’s natural colour. One of the girls had red streaks in it, the three looked almost identical like triplets, the girls had matching sports jerseys on and the boy also had a jersey on.

“Who are they?” Andy questioned.

Ashley sighed, “They’re my kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like that was an appropriate ending spot, see you for when I update next time, as it should be known I update whenever I finish writing a chapter and when I'm not having a mental breakdown.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story!!
> 
> Remember to comment (it seriously will get me to update faster)


	4. Evening's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Ashely realize that they have more in common than they realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a fucking role!!
> 
> Do not expect an update to happen this fast again, school is really cracking down on me. Grade 12 is a bitch.
> 
> Any way, enjoy the chapter and it's glorious gay undertones.

Andy stared at Ashely in utter shock, unable to form words. “Your what?” He questioned.

“My kids.” Ashely sighed, taking him phone back and shoving it in his pocket. “They were a surprise pregnancy in high school. I accidentally got my girlfriend pregnant.”

“You two still together or…?”

“No, we didn't really click as a couple, we were more fuck buddies when she got pregnant, we stayed close friends for the sake of the kids and she’s actually one of my best friends now.”

“So, how old are they?” Andy asked

“18 now, Amber’s the oldest, then Norrix, and Taylor’s the youngest.”

“Taylor and Norrix, those names sound familiar.” Andy mumbled to himself. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted someone.

“They wouldn't by any chance happen to be in a band with Scarlett and Ace Ross?” Andy asked Ashely.

“Yeah, they are actually.”

“Scar and Ace and the kids of the vampire that took me in after I was turned, they’re like family to me now.” Andy smiled.

“Seems like our lives are more intertwined than we thought.” Ashely laughed.

“So, their mom is a vampire?” Andy asked.

“Yeah, Vanessa, kindest person I knew when in high school, she moved up to Canada with the triplets for work because she has primary custody of them, I do my best to visit and sometimes they fly down to see me. I do feel bad that I can’t see them as often as I like but they’re constantly reassuring me that it’s okay.” Ashely smiled gently.

“Any reason why you never told us?”

“At first it was because they were so young when the band started up and I didn't want them shoved into the spotlight, especially with them being vampire hybrids and then when CC joined and started talking all his anti-vampire bullcrap I stayed quiet because I didn't want to risk their safety.” Ashely sighed, “Similar to you I’m guessing.”

“Yeah, I was tuned 30 years ago, ran away from my family because the supernatural world hadn’t been revealed to humans yet, I was 16, Anastasia found me and took me in, taught me how to control the bloodlust and my instincts. At first I was like your basic turned vampire, risking burning in the sunlight and shit like that, but that changed when Scarlett started dating Destiny, the daughter of a fallen angel.”

“So you have angel blood in you.” Ashely inferred.

“Yeah, I don’t burn in the sunlight and holy water won’t kill me, it’ll just burn really bad. I keep a small flask of it in my bag just incase I do get injured enough that I need something to save me.”

“Considering how vampires are treated, smart idea.” Ashely agreed.

“So, Taylor and Norrix are in a band, what about the third, Amber right?”

“Yeah, she’s playing for Team Canada Softball, was recruited last summer and she’s most likely at training camp now.” Ashely smiled lightly, extremely proud of his children’s accomplishments. “All three of them used to play ball, Amber and Taylor were always on the same softball team, and Norrix on his own playing baseball.”

“What made Norrix and Taylor stop?”

“They loved it, and still do, and they’re good, but not good enough to make a career out of it.” Ashely said, pulling his phone out again and pulling up another picture. It was of the triples again, arms around each others shoulders their backs to the camera, all in the ball uniforms, all had PURDY across the top and their numbers, Amber’s was 6, Taylor’s was 9 and Norrix’s was 69.

“Well.” Andy laughed at the kids number choices, “They are truly your children.”

“My proudest moment is when they picked their jersey numbers.” Ashely grinned. 

Andy rolled his eyes in amusement. “We should probably try to sleep, we’ve got our first show tomorrow and I’m trying to to go nocturnal again.”

“That’d be for the best.” Ashely agreed. The two moved around each other, each taking turns in the bathroom to shower, take off make-up, brush their teeth, Andy was brushing his hair with just pj pants on when Ashely came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair with just sport shorts on. “Holy fuck” He breathed out seeing the scars on Andy’s pale skin. “Are those holy water burns?”

“Yeah” Andy sighed, “They never fade no matter what I try so I just hide them.”  
“Jesus, I knew holy water was bad but not that bad.” Ashley said walking closer and examining the scars. “They don't hurt do they?”

“No, they heal jut like any other scar for a human.” Andy assured him.

“Okay.” Ashely nodded, hating the fact that his best friend was covered with scars from those to bigoted to understand vampires only wanted peace and to live their lives they best they could. He always feared for his kids, considering they were different from most vampires since they were hybrids, their different eye colours gave them away, Amber’s teal eyes, Norrix’s dark blue, almost black eyes, and Taylor’s lavender eyes. He remembered when they were younger, having to teach them how to help each other if one of them got holy water on them. Teaching them to protect themselves from adults who hated them. He loved his kids more than anything but they were living in a world of hatred and they risked being hurt everyday because of it.

“Do you think it’ll get any better for vampires?” He asked Andy.

“Uh, I don’t really know, I sure hope it will, but it’s really hard to change someone’s opinion after it’s set in stone.” Andy sighed. “You worried about your kids?” He asked seeing the worry painted across Ashely’s face

“Yeah.” He nodded, “They’re not full vampire, they’re hybrids and for some reason they get attacked by both vampire haters and then sometimes vampires too because they’re not fully vampire.” He sighed, “Amber has a scar across her shoulder because an older vampire attacked her when she was 7 because she’s a hybrid, and it’s not like they can hide it, their eyes give them away and their eyes don't change like yours do.” Ashely sighed again, worry and frustration clear in his voice.

“Sounds like you have a lot on your chest.” Andy observed.

“I don’t really have anyone to talk to about this, much less someone who understands like you do.” Ashely sighed.

“Well, we have all night. How about we room together during stopover cities so we can talk, it feels good for me too to openly talk about being a vampire to someone other than Scarlett and Ace.” Andy smiled gently.

“Sounds like a plan Andy.” Ashely smiled gently, already loving the fact that he and Andy could relate to something on such a deep personal level. Hoping that this would only deepen their relationship.

Little did he know, it sure fucking would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this and it's helping me get my creative drive back so I would like to thank each and every one of you who have left kudos, bookmarked, and commented on this story and any of my other ones. It truly does motivate me to write more and faster if that's not evident by how fast I managed to write this chapter. Thank you so much for all your support and kind words!!


	5. Midnight's Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Ashely bump heads during a late night, very sleep deprived chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, back at it again with these updates!
> 
> I'm on a fucking role as I said last time. This one is a little shorter than usually, mainly just filler with some drama.

Three Weeks Since Ashely Found Out About Andy:

 

Andy jumped awake when the bus went over a pothole. He groaned when he sat up and hit his head on the top of the bunk. He groaned laying back down in his bunk and staring at the ceiling, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. He heard a soft growl coming from further down the bus, the full moon cycle was just starting and CC’s wolf side was starting to come though during his sleep.

He rolled over and climbed out of his bunk, grabbing his notebook and phone before heading to the main area. He collapsed on the small couch and rubbed his face, letting his glamor fall and feeling his the quick sharp pinch behind his eyes as they rapidly changed colour from blue to red and his face extending quickly, slightly scrapping his bottom lip.

He spend most of the time distracting himself from his wandering mind, scribbling down song ideas that were dancing in his mind. Playing on his phone and responding to some fans on twitter, enjoying that he could make their day by sending out just a few words of encouragement, trying to reply to some of his fans that were expressive with their vampirism online and were dealing with a lot of bigotry and hatred.

“Andy?” He looked up seeing Ashely leading against the doorway.

“Hey Ash.” He acknowledged the bassist, exhausting clear in his voice.

Ashely frowned hearing how tired Andy was. “How much sleep have you been getting lately?”

“Not much, I do try my best to sleep but as soon as something wakes me up I can’t force myself to fall back asleep.” He sighed. “Maybe 2 hours a night, and a few hours of napping during the day but I don’t want to constantly be trying to catch up on my sleep and missing being with you guys and the other bands.”

“Anything you know that can help with getting you out of your nocturnal habit?” Ashely asked, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Andy.

“Besides feeding properly, nothing really.” Andy shrugged, closing his note book and putting it down beside him.

“Andy.” Ashely groaned in frustration, “Just fucking talk to CC I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Yeah, why don't you tell him about your kids then? Why’re you so scared to tell him, Jinxx, and Jake about them when they’re legal adults now, oh wait, it’s because their fucking vampires and you know how CC is when it comes to vamps.” Andy retorted with a growl, his eyes flashing with anger, he was pissed that Ashely was being such a hypocrite about telling CC their secrets.

Ashely sighed, defeated with no comeback, “CC doesn’t know them like he knows you, CC cares for you like a brother, him discovering you’re a vampire wouldn't change that.” He said calmly.

“Just.” Andy growled again in frustration, feeling his eyes flash and his fangs lengthen a little more in anger. “You don’t fucking know what it’s like, your kids may know, Vanessa may know, but you don’t, you have the privilege of being human and not worrying about being killed for something you can’t fucking control. You can trust anyone Ash, because those who you trust will eventually turn out to be the ones that hurt you the most. Hell you barely even see your kids so how great of a dad can you even be?” Andy growled again before turning on his heel and storming back to his bunk, not even giving Ashley a chance to respond.

 

Andy couldn't stop smiling, even after a crappy sleep and his and Ashely’s argument the best therapy for him was performing. He grinned as the crowd cheered as the rest of the guys played the closing for Sons of Night, already feeling more alive than he actually was.

“Thank you so fucking much guys. It’s been a fucking amazing time, thank you for coming out and enjoy the rest of the festival!” He said into the mic before exiting the stage to let the next band set up.

“Thanks.” He smiled gratefully at a volunteer who handed him a bottle of water, he chugged it down, taking a towel and wiping his face to try and dry the sweat, his eyes landed on Ashely who, with the help of tech, was removing the sound pack that had somehow managed to get stuck on his pants. Jake, CC, and Jinxx were laughing at him as he tried to pry it off without ripping his clothes. Andy frowned, he and Ashely had avoided each other all morning, thinking back to what he said, he regretted it entirely. He said everything out of anger and spite, trying to deliberately hurt Ashely, he remember seeing how hurt Ashely looked when he told Ashley he wasn't a good dad and it killed him on the inside knowing that he hurt one of his best friends like that, but he couldn't apologize now, not when he was the only person in the band that knew about Ashely having kids. He’d have to wait until they were alone on the bus or when they got to the hotel for the night. He looked up to see Ashely looking in his direction, he quickly averted his eyes and walked to the refreshments table, grabbing another water bottle and an energy bar.

He didn't notice the look of shock and pain that crossed Ashely’s when he walked away. He hadn’t seen the few tears that had run down Ashely’s face after he called him a bad father, Ashley did the best he could with raising his kids, they and Vanessa encouraged him to chase his dream and move to LA to start a band, he texted them everyday, called them as often as he could, he Skyped and FaceTimed them as often as he could when on tour, usually though shitty hotel wifi. He was a good father right? Amber, Norrix and Taylor always told him that, Vanessa and her girlfriend Luna always said he was a good dad, but why did he feel like he somehow failed his children?

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard fabric ripping, he looked down seeing that the sound pack was finally off him but had ripped his jeans. 

“Son of a bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love playing with feels when I'm the one writing, I'm sorry I enjoy torture you guys so much with these endings but I love it so much I can't help myself sometimes!!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the Kudos, bookmarks, and comments, seeing the notifications really do make my day!


	6. Dusk's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Ashely have a talk before heading out to dinner with the rest of the guys, before Ashely gets a chilling phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S UPDATING YET AGAIN!!
> 
> I would've had this out earlier, but I lost wifi connection last night and I had a really early work shift this morning.

Andy growled in frustration, trying for the third time to unlock the hotel room, sighing in relief when the electronic lock finally read the key card and the door clicked open. He threw his bag in the bed. He looked up and locked eyes with Ashely who was brushing through his hair. Andy kicked the door closed and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming conversation.

“Ash, I’m sorry for everything I said this morning. I was wrong, I said everything out of anger and spite and tried to hurt you by attacking what I knew would hurt you.” He said sincerely, not trying to make an excuse for himself. “It was wrong and I fucked up.”

“Andy.” Ashely sighed, “I get that you’re exhausted, you’re stressed because of CC, and you tend to try and fight anything that moves but attacking me won’t help you, I just want you to be healthy and okay because you really are my best friend and I do care deeply for you.”

“I know Ash, I promise I’ll never say anything like that again, from what I can tell you love your kids so much and you’ve been a great dad to them.” Andy smiled gently.

“Thanks Andy.” Ashely smiled back, glad that they both came to an understanding easily and were able to be mature about the whole thing.

“You’re welcome.” Andy said, relieved that Ashley had accepted his apology, but it still didn't change how he felt like shit for even saying those things about Ashley.

“Well, I’m gonna go shower before heading out tonight.” He said walking past Ashely to the bathroom.

“You finally coming out with us?” Ashely asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes I finally am.” Andy laughed as he closed the door and started up the shower. Ashely was still reapplying his touches of makeup when Andy came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, towel drying his hair as he walked over to his bag and started digging though it for clean clothes that weren't covered in sweat from shows. Ashely was still applying his eyeliner when Andy was digging through through his bag, “fuck.” He swore under his breath the he noticed he went off line, he was trying to focus but Andy’s ass but too damn distracting.

He went back to staring at himself in the mirror instead of subtly checking Andy out in the mirror. Fucking hell, he just had to be in a band with one of the most attractive guys he ever met, his female preferring pansexual ass couldn't help but check out Andy sometimes. He’d known he was pansexual since high school but he’d always preferred women but he’d occasionally hook up with a guy he found attractive. He didn't feel comfortable coming out to the public because of how obsessive the their fans could be and if they found out he wasn't straight that would open the shipping floodgates yet again and since ‘Andley’ was the most popular ship within their bad he didn't want to subject Andy to that insanity.

“So, where’re we going tonight?” Andy asked, “The full moon cycle has started so CC can’t stay out that late, or he his wolf instincts start acting up.”

“We’re just going out for dinner and then heading back here I think.” Ashely said. Finally fixing his eyeliner that he screwed up.

“Well, glad I haven't fed in a few hours. Since CC’s senses are heightened and all.” Andy sighed.

Ashley frowned at that, not liking how Andy was letting himself suffer because of his fear of CC. He didn't bring it up in fear of starting another fight with Andy.

“We should head out.” He said checking the time on the clock on the bedside table. 

“Yeah.” Andy nodded, the two headed down to the lobby meeting up with Jake, Jinxx and CC.

“Well seems like you two are talking to each other again.” Jake observed.

“Just a small argument that was resolved, nothing major.” Andy assured them.

“We going or not? I’m starving.” CC interjected.

“You’re always starving CC.” Ashely rolled his eyes.

“Dude, the full moon is 2 days away I need meat and I need it now.” CC said flatly.

“Well then, lets go.” Jinxx said. The 5 of them headed out of the hotel, walking down the block to the small local streak house, getting a table in the back and finally relaxing after a long day.

“So CC, how’re you feeling?” Jake asked, seeing CC’s eyes starting to get a slight green glow to them as the near full moon energy was starting to affect him.

“Little more energized and antsy than usual, plus I have more of a hankering for meat on the rare side.” CC said, sniffing the air and smiling gently when the scent of all the uncooked meat in the kitchen hit his nose.

“Well, you’re paying for your dinner then.” Ashely said scanning the menu for what seemed appealing for him.

“Hilarious Ash.” CC laughed as their waiter came up and the guys placed their orders for various alcoholic drinks and dinner entrées.

“You’re looking more exhausted than usually Andy. You okay?” Jinxx asked after the waiter left to place their order.

“Yeah, just been having a little trouble sleeping lately.” Andy said scratching at the left base of his neck, Ashely noticed he seemed to be scratching that area of his neck a lot for the past week, but none of the other guys seemed to pick up on it.

“Maybe you should get tested for insomnia or something like that, you never seem to sleep well, ever.” CC said, while ripping apart a bread roll and taking a bite.

“Maybe, I’m sure I’ll be fine though, just need to fix my schedule, but that’s kinda hard with touring and all.” He laughed.

“I think our sleep schedules are always screwed up when we’re on tour.” Jinxx said.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever said anything truer about tour than that.” Ashely smiled while spreading butter on his bread roll.

The guys continued with mindless chatter about tour, playlists for shows, and ideas for what they’d do after the tour ended until the waiter came back with a few extra servers and they got their food.

The guys laughed and joked as they ate, enjoying being with each other and taking time to sit down and eat, taking advantage of the short time they had away from the hustle and bustle of touring.

They were waiting for the bill when Ashley’s phone started ringing, he checked it and smiled gently. 

“I gotta take this.” He said standing up, and pulling out his wallet handing his card to CC, “Pay for me and give it back when you get back to the hotel. I’ll just head back now.” He answered the still ringing phone and headed outside to talk to the master caller in peace.

“Who do you think that was?” Jake asked curiously.

“No idea.” CC shrugged, “but I have his card now, who wants to go on a shopping spree.” He smirked waving Ashley’s credit card in the air.

“You know Ashley will find out about it and he’ll make you pay him back.” Andy pointed out.

“You’re no fun.” CC pouted in defeat

“I think I saw the name Vanessa on Ashely’s phone when it was ringing.” Jinxx said, also curious about this mystery caller.

“Who the fuck is that?” CC asked.

“Probably a hook up for him, we’ve played here before he probably slept with her when we were last here and she’s looking to hook up again.” Jake shrugged

“He normally doesn’t give out his number to one night stand girls.” Jinxx countered

“Andy what do you think?” CC asked Andy who was wondering why Vanessa had called Ashely, worrying if one of the kids got hurt or something happened to her.

“What?” He asked looking up being drawn from his thoughts.

“What do you think this ‘Vanessa’ was calling Ash about?” CC repeated his question.

“I dunno.” Andy shrugged, “If it’s personal for Ash should we be prying?”

“But prying is fun.” CC countered.

“Curiosity killed the cat CC.” Andy countered.

“I’m not a cat I’m a wolf, there is a difference Andy.” CC said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“You know what I’m saying CC.” Andy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, let Ash have a private life, boring.” CC grumbled. Jake, Jinxx, and Andy chuckled at CC’s childless attitude, knowing he got like this when the full moon was approaching.

The waiter soon came by with their individual bills, they all payed them, CC for Ashely.

“Here.” CC handed Andy Ashley’s card, “You’re rooming together so it’s easier for you to get it to him than me, I’m going back and crashing.” He said.

The 4 of them headed back to the hotel, too exhausted from performing and the meet and greet that day to go out clubbing or anything so they said goodnight and headed back to their rooms.

Andy walked into the hotel room and froze when he saw Ashely.

Ashely was pacing the room hand running frantically though his hair tears dripping down his face.

“Are you sure she’s going to be okay?”

“…”

“Do you have any idea on who did it?”

“…”

“Is she awake? How is she doing?”

“…”

“I-I” He sighed, “Just, call me as soon as you have any updates, I don’t care how late it is. If I don't pick up just text and I’ll call as soon as I see it.”

“…”

“Yeah, thanks Ness.” Ashely sighed when he hung up, wiping his eyes furiously, sniffling as he threw his phone on the bed.

“Ashely?” Andy question softly, not wanting to startle him. Ashley looked up still wiping his eyes.

“When’d you get back?” He asked.

“I just got back, what happened, is everything okay?” He asked

“It’s Amber.” Ashely started, “During training and one of the trainees dumped a water jug on her, a water jug that they filled with holy water.”

“Holy shit.” Andy breathed, knowing how much holy water burned and how deadly it could be. “How is she?”

“In the hospital. Sever holy water burns, turns out the trainee was pissed that Amber got a spot on the team instead of her.” Ashely said, voice shaking as tears started to leak again.

Andy frowned, grabbing the box of tissues from the bathroom and leading Ashely to one of the beds.

“Sometimes it’s best to just cry it out Ash.” He said gently, rubbing Ashley’s back as he held out the tissue box.

Ashely nodded as the tears started to flow faster, small sobs racking his throat. Andy frowned and pulled Ashely into hug. “She’s going to be okay.” He said in the most reassuring voice he could muster, “From what you’ve told me all three of them are as stubborn as CC and I combined. She’ll make it though this and the one that did it to her will face consequences.” He said. Ashely nodded, letting out a sob, finally letting his emotions get the better of him as he clung to Andy and sobbed, fear for his daughter coming out as the flood gates opened and he let out all his emotions, all his fears for his children being hurt because of what they were, because of what they were born as.

Andy held Ashely, rubbing his back gently and trying to be the best he could for his friend, his heart cracking as he saw Ashely in this state, he’d never seen Ashely this emotional before, Ashely in such a raw state. It defiantly changed his perspective towards the bassist that had the reputation of a play boy and heartbreaker. There was something much more raw and real beneath the image Ashely had built around himself and Andy felt honoured that Ashely was showing this side of himself to him. It triggered an odd yet comforting feeling in him, and he was glad that he could be there to help Ashely in anyway he could. 

He only wished he could do more to help his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'm turning this into a slow burn fic. 
> 
> Might all well drag out the shipping and make it realistic


	7. Witching Hour's Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashely gets updates on how Amber is doing and the aftermath of a nightmare leads secrets to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yet again with another chapter.
> 
> I don't really have much to say besides thank you for the constant support and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment

Ashley groaned as he was woken up by the sound of his phone. He quickly answered it remembering what had happened to Amber.

“Hello?”

“Hey Dad,” Amber’s voice was weak and strained but Ashely felt relief flood his body when he heard her. She was awake, she was okay.

“Am, how're you feeling?” He asked sitting up in the bed realizing he was still in his clothes from yesterday and saw that Andy was sound asleep next to him, also in his clothes from the night before. He remembered Andy comforting him and then he must’ve fallen asleep after exhausting himself with crying, Andy probably also fell asleep soon after.

“Pretty good considering what happened. One of the nurses is Ace’s and Scar’s mom, she got me some of Scar’s girlfriend’s blood so I’m pretty much healed, they’re just keeping me for observation now.”

“That’s good. Do you want me to come out and see you?” He asked.

“No Dad, you’re on tour and I’m going to be okay, Mom and Luna are already hovering enough, I don’t need you added to this mix,” She laughed softly.

Ashley chuckled, “Well we have a few stops in Canada so I will be stopping by for a visit to check up on you.” He said.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Dad.” She yawned, “It’s pretty late. I’m gonna try to get some more sleep.” She yawned again. “Night dad, love you.”

“Love you too Amber.” Ashely smiled gently as he disconnected the call, feeling relieved that Amber was going to be okay. He got up and stretched out his back, deciding to follow Amber’s lead and also get a few more hours of sleep, he quietly changed into more comfortable clothes, not wanting to disturb Andy. He smiled gently seeing Andy curled up on the bed, cuddling the pillow next to him. He choose to sleeping in the other bed not wanting to risk rating Andy up since he was struggling with getting enough sleep lately.

He was just nodding off when he heard a whimper from Andy. He sat up, looking over to see Andy shaking in his sleep, clutching the pillow in terror as he whimpered and started mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Ashely quickly got up and walking over to Andy’s bedside, Andy rolled over clawing at the base of his neck where he’d been scratching at a lot lately.

“Dylan, stop, please.” Andy’s mumbling was clearer now, more easy to hear and understand. “Stop, I don’t want it, stop.”

“Andy, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” Ashely said gently reaching out to gently tap Andy’s shoulder. He yelped as Andy shot up and pulled Ashley onto the bed pinning him to the mattress, hissing and growling at Ashely his eyes glowing red in the dark room. Ashley stilled, not wanting to aggravate the aggressive vampire.

“Andy, it’s Ashley I’m not going to hurt you.” He said calmly.

Andy froze, shaking his head and blinking hard.

“Ash?” He questioned looking down at Ashley in confusion, “What happened?” He asked while getting off Ashley.

“You were having a nightmare, I was trying to wake you up.” Ashley said sitting up and moving next to Andy.

“Sorry about attacking you.” Andy mumbled avoiding eye contact.

“Andy it’s okay. I was want to know what the dream was about to get you this shaken up about it.” Ashely said gently.

Andy sighed in defeat, “Today is the 31st anniversary of me being turned. I usually have nightmares about it and here he bit me starts to burn and itches like hell.” Andy said.

“Does this happen to every turned vampire?” Ashely asked in curiosity.

“Only those who's sires don't stick around. So a lot, since a lot of turned vampires are attacks.” Andy explained, “Dylan was my sire. I thought I knew him, but clearly I was wrong. At the time it was us agains the world, nothing could separate us.” He sighed running a hand through his hair.

“You didn't have many friends in your original life?” Ashley questioned.

“Well, a lot of people in the 80s weren't looking to make friends with the two teenagers who were clearly in a relationship with someone of the same gender.” Andy sighed, “Took me a while to realize I’m bisexual, and even longer to accept myself for it.”

“Your boyfriend turned you?” Ashely asked in shock.

“He told me he wanted to be together forever, I didn't know what he was talking about, he bit me without consent and warning. I could never forgive him for that so I ran, I ran and never looked back.” Andy sighed.

Ashley frowned, slight elation that Andy was also on the lgbt spectrum but more so upset that the person closest to Andy at the time had hurt him the most, had killed him and changed his life forever.

“Is there anything that can help you?” Ashley asked gently.

“No, I just have to let this ride out.” Andy said softly. “Also, I hope I didn't throw you off with the whole coming out thing, I know the fans have the whole Andley thing going on and I don't want to make you feel awkward around me.”

Ashley chuckled softly, “I’m pansexual, and I was worried about coming out because of the same thing, didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.” He smiled gently.

“Well then, glad we’re on the same page.” Andy smiled.

“Right.” Ashley smiled. “I’m gonna try to get some more sleep. You should try too.” He said getting up.

“Ash, could you possibly stay, I tend to sleep a little better with someone next to me, I don't mean to initiate anything, strictly platonic, it just comforts me.” Andy said softly.

Ashely smiled, “You hugged me while I cried myself to sleep early this evening, this is the least I can do for you, but get changed into something other than a leather jacket and jeans.” He said sitting back down in the bed. Andy nodded getting up and heading to get changed.

“Did you get any updates on Amber?” He asked 

“Yeah, she’s gonna be fine. Ace and Scarlett’s mom is one of her nurses so she’s in good hands.” He smiled

“Anastasia? Yeah Amber will be fine.” Andy smiled coming back to the bed, in fleece pants and a t-shirt.

“Good to know.” Ashley smiled and yawned. “Come on, I’m exhausted.” Andy climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself, Ashely laid down next to him, both of them leave some space of separation between then but Andy already felt better having someone he trust next to him in bed, already feeling more comfortable.

Ashely closed his eyes and let seep overtake him, enjoying the odd yet comforting sensation of being next to Andy in bed, not entirely understanding why though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, no cliffhanger. I'm starting to be nice.
> 
> All joking aside, thanks so much for reading and I can't wait to continue this story and further develop Andy and Ashely's relationship.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are always appreciated and do prompt me to write more and write faster!


	8. By Morning's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley spends the day struggling with a chilling revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun to write I just had to post it right away. I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Ashley slowly woke up, still keeping his eyes closed snuggling back into the mattress, his arm around someone, he didn't remember falling asleep holding someone but it felt nice and comfortable. He pulled the person closer snuggling into the person, who seemed to snuggle back, burying his face in the back of the persons head.

Andy smiled gently in his sleep, snuggling farther into the arms of the person holding him, he couldn't remember falling asleep with anyone but it felt nice to be held by someone. He felt the person press up against his back and snuggle in closer.

Ashely yawned blinking his eyes open, blinking to clear his vision, he quickly realized he was cuddling Andy, it was then when Andy rolled over and opened his eyes too, the two froze when their eyes met each other before Ashely quickly released Andy and they both sat up quickly.

“Agree to never speak of this again?” Andy asked.

“Agreed.” Ashely nodded quickly.

Andy checked his phone seeing that it was almost time for them to head out.

“We should start to get ready.” Andy said and Ashely nodded. The two moved around each other picking out clothes for the show they’d be playing later taking turns in the bathroom, Andy ordered room service for the both of them and quickly hugged down a thermos of 3 day old blood, Ashley didn't miss how he nearly gagged at the taste it hurt him that Andy was torturing himself but he couldn't do anything about it because it was Andy’s choice if he wanted to tell CC or not.

“You know you can have some of mine.” Ashely said quietly as Andy nearly gagged as he choked down a second thermos.

“Fresh blood will enhance my scent. I won’t be able to hide it from CC.” Andy sighed.

“I Andy, I just want you to be okay.” Ashely sighed

“I know Ash, I just need time.” Andy sighed.

Ashley nodded, turning back to the mirror as he lightly lined his lips with a pale pink lip stain.

Andy and Ashely spend the next hour walking around each other, getting breakfast, getting dressed, doing their hair and makeup, Ashley was sitting on the bed, pulling his boots as Andy finished packing up his stuff.

Ashely watched Andy and felt the now familiar tugging feeling in his chest, shit. He finally realized what it was, he was developing feelings for Andy, romantic feelings, it’s been so long since he dated he almost forgot what it’s like to actually have a basic crush on a person. Fuck.  
Ashley pushed his hair out of his face, adjusting his jacket. Staring at himself in the mirror. He’d been playing with Andy for years, why was he now developing feelings for him. Was it because Andy came out? Or was it because of everything happening with Amber? Was it because Luna was planning on proposing to Vanessa? He couldn't figure it out but he also couldn't shake the warmth that seemed to spread through his body like wildfire whenever her laid eyes on Andy.

“Fuck feelings.” He whispered to himself as he touched up his hair. “All they do is fuck with you.”

He adjusted his headset before heading out of the dressing room to meet with the rest of the guys.

“Well, the great Ashley Purdy has decided to join us?” CC asked with a smirk.

“Relax CC, I was just fixing my hair.” Ashley rolled his eyes, noticing that CC’s eyes were bright green. “Hey, the fun moon’s tonight, you sure you’ll be okay to play?”

“I’ll be fine Ash, we have an early slot for a reason.” CC said

“We’re just worried CC, no matter how long we’ve been together, we’ll always worry about you.” Andy said gently.

“I, I know guys but I feel like a child with you guys constantly hovering over me. It’s like my parents when I was a pup, I can handle myself and I’ll be okay.” He said.

“Okay.” Andy nodded, “Might as well head to sound check then.” The rest of the guys agreed.

Throughout the entire soundcheck and a majority of the show Ashley was doing his best get his mind off of Andy. He stared at girls in the crowd, made a effort to toss things to them from the stage, flaunted himself on stage to force himself to remind himself of which gender her preferred, but it didn't work, no matter how many scantly clad girls he flirted with, whenever he caught a quick glimpse of Andy his heart sped up and that warm feeling spread like wildfire. He chastised himself for that, he was the playboy, the heart breaker, the wild party guy. He didn't want to screw up his and Andy’s friendship with this, this feeling, this sudden and hopefully fleeting attraction would just screw that up.

Ashley had made the excuse of CC not coming out to get himself out of going to the bar. He threw his bad on the bed, almost screaming in frustration when he realized he and Andy were giving a room with a single queen sized bed.

He pulled out his laptop and started aimlessly searching things, trying to distract himself from his wandering mind to the very attractive vampire that that was not almost constantly on his mind. How could one person take over his mind so quickly?

HIs jumped when he was ripped from his thoughts, Taylor was calling him over Skype. He quickly answered it, hoping his daughter could distract him.

“Hey Tay.” He smiled seeing his daughters face.

“Hey dad!” Taylor grinned, her fangs flashing in the artificial light of her bunk.

“How’s the tour going for you?” Ashley questioned.

“Amazing! It’s been so much fun, the fans have been great. Oh and Norrix has something to tell you. Nor!” She leaned out of her bunk and called for her brother.

“Yeah Tay? Oh, hey dad?” He smiled seeing that Taylor was Skyping their dad.

“Hey Nor.” Ashley smiled, seeing that Norrix was slightly more tanned than when he had left for tour.

“Tell him.” Taylor nudged him.

“Taylor.” Norrix glared at her and sighed, “I may or may not have a boyfriend.” He said nervously.

Ashley internally screamed, he was factoring his kids to try and get his mind off of relationship drama, but this was his son and he didn't want to burden his kids with his problems so he smiled, “If he hurts you I will kill him.”

Taylor started cackling. “I knew that’d be the first thing he’d say. You owe me $50.” Norrix rolled his eyes and elbowed his younger sister.

“He wont hurt me dad, I’m sure of it. It’s Damian, our bass player and he’d been nothing but amazing and kind to me.” Norrix smiled with a small blush in his cheeks.

“I’m happy for you Nor.” Ashley smiled, “But if he does hurt you he will be hurt back.” Ashley warned.

Norrix laughed, “Don’t worry dad, he’s part wolf, you know how loyal wolves are.” He smiled gently.

“So, the vampire and the wolf hybrid are together?” Ashely asked with a smirk.

“Damian’s a vampire-wolf hybrid. Two opposing forces come together as one.”

“Just like mom and Luna in due time.” Taylor smirked.

“Taylor, Norrix! We have sound check in 20 minutes and you two are ready!” A voice called to the siblings.

“That was Scar, we gotta go.” Taylor said.

“Have fun you two.” Ashley smiled. “I love both of you.”

“Love you too dad.” The two said in unison before waving bye and Taylor ended the Skype call.

Ashley sighed, closing his laptop and laying back in the bed, his mind still swimming with thoughts of a relationship. Years of one night stands didn't seem to matter to him anymore. Fucking feelings always being so damned confusing.

He shot up in the bed when he heard the door open. Andy walked in tossing his bag next to Ashley’s. “Hey Ash.” He smiled

“Well,” Ashley smiled, “you seem awake and energized.”

“CC’s clocked out by the full moon, I’m free to drink as much blood as I want tonight.” Andy grinned, his eyes were practically glowing and his fangs had a slight pink stain to them.

Ashely smiled lightly, happy that Andy was confidant in himself and what he was. He couldn't help but stare at Andy, his skin tight black jeans and tight leather jacket outlining his body in the perfect way. He remembered what it felt like to wake up with Andy in his arms, how it felt to fall asleep in Andy’s arms. He wanted that plus so much more now, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting it no matter how hard her tried.

“Ash?” Andy questioned waving a hand in front of his face, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ashley said quickly, “Just liking how much more alive you seem now. When you’re properly fed.” He smiled.

“Don’t get used to it.” Andy warned him, “Also, why the hell did the hotel only give us one bed?”

“They ran out or they ship Andley I don't know.” Ashley shrugged and Andy snorted in laughter at the joke, making Ashley’s heart stutter, he tried to fight it, he realized he’s been fighting this feeling since the nigh Andy drank his blood, the night when he offered something to Andy that no one else could give him at that moment, comfort and someone to confide in about him being a vampire.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to share, it’s already 3AM and I don’t want to bug the hotel staff.” Andy said smiling gently.

“Fuck fighting it.” Ashley whispered a little louder than he intended.

“Ash what are you talking abo-” Andy was cut off by Ashley getting up grabbing him by his leather jacket and connecting their lips together. The kiss was tender, sweet and short. Both pulled away staring into each others eyes, Ashley’s hands still gripping Andy’s jacket, but they just started at each other unable to form words as they tried to wrap their minds about what Ashley had just done, and why Andy had enjoyed it so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!!
> 
> But this isn't the end just yet, there's still a bumpy road ahead for our new couple


	9. Morning's Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Andy have a much needed talk while CC has an eventful full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friends. Big thanks to DarkSeraphim and C.J on AO3 and Jcmdecember on Quotev who have commented on almost if not all chapters, see your guys opinions on my work really make my day so huge shout out to you guys, whenever I get that notification I open a new doc and start writing right away.

“Ash, I…” Andy was at a loss for words staring as Ashely who seemed to be lost in his eyes.

Ashely quickly came to his senses, releasing Andy’s jacket and backed away from him. “Andy, I, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” He mumbled avoiding Andy’s eyes.

“Ash.” Andy sighed walking up to Ashley. “I’m not saying I didn't enjoy it.” He said gently a small smile gracing his lips, now stained pink from when Ashley’s were locked onto them.

“I’m sorry Andy, I wanted to talk to you about this but you just looked so, so…” He trailed off, struggling to find words.

Andy chuckled. “Ash stop.” He smiled, “To be honest I’ve had feelings for you since the night you let me feed from you, I tried to convince myself that it was just because you’re blood type is my drug blood but when you told me you were pansexual last night something just clicked in me plus, waking up in your arms felt amazing.” Andy smiled gently.

“So, Andy Biersack, would you do me the honor letting me take you out to dinner.” Ashely asked with a smirk.

“I would love to Purdy.” Andy smiled, “Now, could I possibly kiss you again?”

Ashely smirked, grabbing Andy by his jacket again and pulling him in for a kiss. Andy grinned against his lips. Andy deepened the kiss, grabbing Ashley’s jacket and pushing him backwards towards the bed, the back of Ashley’s knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto the bed, Andy on top of him, further deepening the kiss, licking against Ashley’s bottom lip, Ashley parted his lips let Andy’s tongue in exploring his mouth, Ashely fought him for dominate, pushing Andy’s jacked down his arms, hands ghosting up Andy’s arms fingers tangling in Andy’s hair tugging gently as Andy pressed into him.

Ashley gasped for air when Andy pulled away and stared pecking all over Ashley’s face. Ashley actually fucking giggled as Andy’s lips feathered against his skin, his soft lips ticking his face. “Andy stop.” He protested with a laugh.

“Why should I?” Andy questioned with a smirk, resting on his forearms, hovering over Ashley’s face.

“So I can get in a more comfortable position, and we should get changed. I mean it is 3AM and we have a show tomorrow.” Ashley smiled.

“Well, then I get to see you strip.” Andy smirked winking at him as he got off Ashley. Ashley rolled his eyes and smiled, finding this side of Andy absolutely adorable and endearing.

The two started digging though their bags, quickly bursting their teeth, hair, washing off the remains of their make up, and washing their faces because of how much crap they put on their faces during tour. Ashley was just drying his face off with a towel when he felts arms around his waist. He smiled when he looked up and saw Andy’s face in the mirror, nuzzled into his neck.

“Hey Andy.” Ashley laughed tossing the towel in the pile of dirty towels.

“Hey Ash.” Andy smiled gently pecking his neck. Ashley smiled seeing Andy’s red eyes and his fangs poking out from his upper lip.

“You know.” He smiled, “I like your red eyes better than your blue.” He whispered softly.

“Really?” Andy asked in genuine shock.

“It’s who you really are Andy, and I like you for you.” He smiled gently turning around and cupping Andy’s face. “Now come on I’m exhausted and I can’t wait to cuddle with my new boyfriend.” Both of them grinned when Ashley called Andy his boyfriend.

“It’ll probably help with my nightmares.” Andy smiled gently.

“Good, I don't like seeing you suffering from something you can’t control.” Ashley smiled gently.

“Also, I promise that I won’t do anything to you without asking for your consent first, especially when it comes to me biting you or anything.” He smiled gently.

“We’ll talk about that later, when I’m not half asleep and I just want cuddles, it’s been so long since I’ve been in a proper relationship.” Ashley said.

“Cuddles, I can do.” Andy smiled.

“Good.” Ashley grinned as he climbed into the bed and Andy followed his lead, both snuggling into the mattress, Ashley wrapping his arm around Andy’s waist pulling him close and nuzzling his shoulder peppering kisses on Andy’s neck, he felt Andy tense at that.

“You okay?” Ashley asked in concern.

“Just for now, please don't kiss my neck, it triggers flashbacks to what he did to me.” Andy whispered softly.

“Fuck Andy I’m sorry.” Ashely frowned.

“It’s okay Ash, you didn't know and it’s really just during the week of the anniversary that it gets triggering. Any time else I would ask you to do it.” Andy mumbled tiredly.

“Sleep Andy.” Ashely smiled tiredly letting his eyes flutter shut. “I’ll still be here in the morning.” 

The two fell asleep, Andy in Ashely’s arms, and for the first time since Andy was turning, he didn't have a single nightmare during his turing anniversary week.

 

Ashley groaned when Andy’s phone woke him up. He reached over Andy who was still completely out.

“Hello?” He questioned.

“Ash? It’s Jinxx, shows cancelled for tonight, CC for injured last night, some hunter tired to kill him, he’s okay though, but he needs a few days to recover.”

“Shit, is he in the hospital?”

“Yeah, I have to go back to the hotel to grab a charger, so I can pick you guys up there.”

“Okay.” Ashely said, “We’ll be ready when you get here.” He hung up and put Andy’s phone down.

“Andy wake up.” Ashley said shaking him awake.

“Huh what?” Andy questioned sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Get dressed, CC was put into the hospital last night.” Ashley said already pulling on a clean pair of jeans and one of his fashion line shirts.

“What happened?” Andy asked, quickly getting up and also throwing clean clothes on.

“Hunter attack, according to Jinxx, probably silver.” Ashely said, quickly applying a thin layer of lipstick and doing basic eyeliner.

“Why are you doing your makeup Ash?” Andy questioned

“Jinxx is picking us up and he’s still 20 minutes out, might as well kill the time with getting ready instead of panicking and thinking of the worst possible scenarios.” Ashley said as he finished with his lipstick.

“Smart idea actually.” Andy said, deciding to follow his boyfriend’s lead and also doing some light makeup, deciding to go with red lipstick, like he always used to wear during the Set The World On Fire release.

“Going back to the red eh?” Ashely smiled, always liking Andy’s signature red lips.

“Sometimes it’s fun to change it up.” Andy smiled at him.

The two completed their makeup and packed their things away. “We still have 5 minutes.” Ashley said checking his phone. “We should probably head down for break-” He was cut off by Andy’s lips on his, Ashley’s train of thought instantly derailed as Andy’s sweet sort lips connected to his, the two kept it soft and tender, Ashley’s arms lazily looped around Andy’s neck while Andy’s were around Ashley’s waist pulling him closer. The two pulled apart when they heard knocking at their door, they grabbed their phones and wallets before heading out the door.

“How is he?” Andy asked Jinxx

“He’ll be fine, just minor burning, local pack protected him.” Jinxx said, raising an eyebrow when he saw red smudged on Ashley’s lips and pink residue on Andy’s.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Ashley said seeing what Jinxx was looking at, “Let’s just go check on CC.” He said. Jinxx nodded and the three of them headed to the hospital, Andy thankful that the blood in his system had faded overnight and his eyes were back to their human appearing blue.

They were quickly in a rental car with Jinxx at the wheel in no time. “So…” Jinxx started slowly, “You two are together or something?” He questioned.

“It’s still new.” Ashley said eyeing Andy who was in the back seat, fixing his lipstick while staring into a compact mirror. “Literally happened last night, obviously we’ll tell CC and Jake, but we’ll wait maybe, what a few months before telling the fans?” Andy questioned turing back looking at Andy who look up from fixing his make up, noticing that he was putting coverup over the two pinprick scars on the base of his neck.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan, half the of the fans will be in hysterics because we got together, and the other half will be pissed that we’re dating each other and therefore stolen each other from them. Probably a lot of hate too.” He sighed snapping the compact shut and putting it back in the makeup bag before handing it to Ashely so he could fix his lipstick that still had the red smudges on it.

“We’ll figure it out.” Ashley smiled gently, “And neither of us want to risk the band, so we’re gonna see how this goes and what happens, keeping you guys in the loop too if there’s an argument or a fight going on.” Ashley said while staring into the mirror, having a hard time getting the pale pink to covered Andy’s scarlet red lipstick. Andy chuckled lightly seeing that, enjoying Ashley’s frustration at trying to fix his makeup.

Jinxx smiled, “although I didn't know either of you were gay, but you two already seem happier than you’ve been for a while.”

“I’m not gay, I’m pansexual.” Ashely said still paying attention to his makeup.

“And I’m bisexual.” Andy said feeling his phone vibrate and seeing that Jake sent out a tweet about CC

The next few shows will be cancelled until @ccbvb has recovered we’re sorry for the sudden notice tickets will be refunded

He sent out a another tweet since fans were questioning what happened.

@ccbvb was attacked by a hunter last night during the full moon silver burn thanks to the pack who protected him last night

The tweet was accompanied with a picture of CC in a hospital bed, bandage showing under the hospital gown on his shoulder the skin exposed a bright red. CC was awake and giving a piece sign to the camera with a smile on his face, eyes still emerald green and his teeth pointed slightly.

Jinxx pulled up to the hospital and the three of them got out and Jinxx lead them to CC’s hospital room. They walked in CC and Jake just talking.

“Hey guys.” CC smiled seeing them.

“Hey CC, how’re you feeling?” Andy asked, concerned for his friend, assuming silver burned CC as much as holy water burned him.

“Shoulder burns like hell but other than that I’m fine, should be out by tonight but my shoulder’s messed, probably won’t be drumming for a while.” He sighed

“CC honestly, we just want you to be okay, we’ve already told the fans. They understand.” Jinxx said.

CC was eyeing Ashley narrowing his eyes at him face screwed up in thought.

“What?” Ashley questioned CC’s staring.

“Why do you have Andy’s lipstick on your lips?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a habit of hurting characters, but I promise there will be no serious injuries, well…maybe.
> 
> Thanks again to DarkSeraphim, C.J, and Jcmdecember  for commenting, they're the driving forces for my writing at the moment, even if I'm in a shitty mood, reading comments really does help me, so thank you so much for all your kinds works, enthusiasm for this story, and excitement for whenever I add a new chapter. Much love <3


	10. Afternoon's Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Ashley come out to CC and Jake, how do they take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!
> 
> Another chapter that's a little longer than what I normally write, but now we're getting into things and the plot's in motion.

“Uh…?” Ashely panicked, how the fuck could CC tell, he spend 10 minutes trying to cover the red smears on his lips.

“Did you two hook up?” Jake asked looking between Andy and Ashley, noticing that Andy had more makeup on that usual.

“Not hook up, but we’re together.” Andy said, “Still new, don't really know what’s happening yet.” He shrugged.

“Who would've guess that the great Ashley Purdy was gay?” CC joked.

“I’m pansexual CC.” Ashley laughed, “Just always had a preference for the ladies.” He smirked.

“We could tell Ash.” Andy snorted, “And I’m bi, same as Ash I always had a female preference after my first boyfriend broke up with me before I dropped out of school.” Andy shrugged.

“Is this going to risk the band?” Jake questioned, knowing that band members getting together can be risky.

“We both don't want to lose the band, so we were thinking of keep your guys in the loop if we end up having an argument or a fight so you aren't always on edge concerning us.” Ashley said.

“Smart idea.” CC said sitting back in the hospital bed, He frowned, “Why can a smell vampire?”

Ashley was the only one that caught Andy stiffening slightly when CC said that, “We’re in a hospital CC, they’ve got a massive supply of human blood for people that are injured, and people die here all the time.” He rolled his eyes, eyeing Andy who mouthed a quick thank you to him.

The 5 of them looked up when there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. “Good to see you awake Christian.” He smiled, panic rose in Ashley when he saw the doctors red eyes and fangs. “I’m afraid I’m your doctor today because all of our wolf doctors are out because of the full moon, and most of the human doctors are nervous around wolves after a full moon, I’m just here to check your shoulder and then send you on your way.” He said quickly knowing how most wolves acted around vampires.

“Fine.” CC almost growled his eyes flashing, Ashley frowned and shoved his good shoulder. “He’s doing his job to make sure okay CC, at least act like you don't want to tear him apart.” He frowned at CC’s immediate reaction to a vampire he’s never met before. Looking over to Andy was had moved to the corner of the room, silently observing CC’s reaction. Shit, Ashley thought, this wasn't going to prompt Andy to come out to CC, it was going to deter him and drive him to starve himself even more to keep it from CC.

The room was tense as the doctor checking CC’s shoulder, “You’re healing just fine, it was a silver iron compound so you’ll be fully healed in around 2 weeks, just rest and keep it easy, as soon as you feel back to normal you’re free to perform.” He said jotting down some notes. CC nodded face still in a slight scowl. Ashley glared at him and smacked him upside the head, “Be polite.” He hissed angrily.

“Thank you doctor.” CC said, grit in his voice.

“You’re welcome.” The doctor smiled politely. “I just a few minutes to fill out the last few forms but after that you’re good to go.” He said before walking out the door.

“I’m gonna go find a bathroom.” Andy said quickly before slipping out of the room. Ashley frowned, not liking how Andy was probably feeling about this.

“Excuse me, doctor.” Andy said walking quacking to catch up to him.

“Yes, ah, I don't think I caught your name.” The doctor said turning around.

“It’s Andy.” He smiled gently, “I was wondering if you’d be able to have some blood bags delivered to my hotel room, if you can spare a few.” He sighed, knowing that sometimes hospitals were sometimes shot on supply.

“I’ll have to see some proof that you’re a vampire.” The doctor said. Andy sighed, letting his eyes flash red and his fangs extend. “Only one of the other guys know so don't bring it up to them please.” He said quietly.

“I understand, considering how Christian reacted to me I’m assuming he does not know about you.” Andy shook his head, grabbing a piece of paper and scrawling down the address for the hotel and his room number.

“Thank you again.” He smiled gently, checking his phones camera making sure his eyes were blue again before heading back to CC’s room.

“Hey Andy.” CC said he was now dressed in jeans and a basic black t shirt.

“Hey CC, I ran into the doctor on the way back, he said we’re good to go.”

“Good, get me the hell out of here, it stinks of blood and death and I hate it.” CC growled.

the car ride back to the hotel was tense to say the least, CC in a bad mood because of the hospital and the silver burn, Andy not saying anything since CC’s last remark about vampires, Ashely shooting concerned looks towards Andy every few minutes, Jake messing around on his phone, giving updates on tour and CC and Jinxx was driving.

Andy was silent when he and Ashley got back to their hotel room, throwing off his jacket and rubbing his face with his hands.

“Andy, you okay?” Ashley asked softly.

“You saw how much he hates vampires Ash, how much he’ll hate me if he ever finds out.”

“No Andy.” Ashley said, “This is something you can’t control, you were turned against your will, if CC doesn't like you and is aggressive towards you that’s his issue not your Andy.” He said forcefully walking p and poking Andy in the chest, “You’ve gone 30 years hating yourself over this and I wont fucking take it anymore, you’re talented, beautiful, strong, brave, inspirational, and an all around amazing person.” Ashley said. “And that’s what I like about you, that’s the reason I kissed you last night, that’s what has me falling for you.” He said, pissed that Andy was felling like this.

Andy smiled softly, grabbing Ashley’s jacket and pulling him in for a kiss, capturing his lips with his. “Thank you.” He whispered softly.

“I don’t like you being do down on yourself because of this.” Ashley said softly resting his forehead against Andy’s.

“I’ll try Ash, but I can’t make any promises.” He said softly. “But I’m gonna need your help.”

“I’ll help in anyway I can.” Ashley smiled gently.

“Good.” Andy grinned, “Now kiss me.” He smiled and Ashley happily complied, bringing Andy’s face down to his and connecting their lips together. Ashley pushed him towards the bed they collapsed on the bed, Ashley on top of Andy, his hands dancing down Andy’s chest, resting at the hem of his pants. Andy caught Ashley’s hands. “I want to take this slow.” He said softly and Ashley nodded respecting Andy’s wishes, bringing his hands back up and tangling them in Andy’s hair as Andy rolled them over, straddling Ashley’s waist, pulling away from Ashley’s lips and kissing down his neck. He pulled away sitting up straight, claiming his hand over his mouth. Ashley proper himself up on his elbows. 

“You okay?” He asked gently, noticing Andy’s eyes were red.

“I almost bit you.” Andy said quietly.

“Do it.” Ashley said with a smirk.

“What?” Andy questioned, not sure about it.

“You’re starving Andy, haven't had fresh blood in weeks, plus. I kinda enjoy it.” Ashley smirked at him.

“Pull me off when you need me to stop.” Andy said.

“I will, I promise.” Ashley smiled pulling Andy down to meet his lips as the two started battling for dominance. Andy pulled away from Ashley’s lips slowly kissing dow his neck before biting down, groaning as warm fretting blood filled his mouth and he started drinking it down. Ashley hissing lightly at the pain for a second, fisting Andy’s hair pulling gently, not enough to tell Andy that he needed to stop.

Andy was slowly becoming more and more intoxicated by Ashley’s blood, moving farther and farther away from reality. Ashely laid back, slipping from reality as well, loving the feeling of Andy’s mouth on his neck, trying to focus on how he felt.

Both of them were so caught up with each other that they didn't hear their room door being unlocked and one of their bandmates walking it

“What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I love cliffhangers and nothing will stop me!


	11. High Noon's Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy faces the realization that he may not be able to keep his secret a secret for much longer. While Ashley's blows up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the torture, here's the next chapter. Who do you think walked in. You'll find out soon enough.

Andy didn't have time to respond to the voice as he felt himself being pulled off Ashley and thrown against the wall, the force caused him to choke up some of the blood he hadn’t swallowed, blood running down his chin. He froze, instantly holding his hands up and shutting his mouth and eyes so whoever had him pinned against the wall couldn't see his eyes or fangs.

“Jinxx stop!” He heard Ashley yell at their friend who had his hands wrapped around his throat.

“He’s a fucking vampire Ash, he was feeding off of you.” Jinxx tried to argue back, he was okay with vampires but if one was attacking his friend he’d show no mercy.

“Because I let him, he’s starving himself so you, Jake, and CC won’t find out about him” Ashely said, Andy felt the pressure about his throat disappear. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ashley holding onto Jinxx’s arm, his other hand holding a small towel to his neck, Andy winced, remember Ashley’s cry of pain when his fangs were ripped from his neck by Jinxx pulling Andy off of him.

“Andy is this true?” Jinxx asked staring at him, unnerved that Andy’s eyes were bright red and not their usual blue. Andy nodded silently, wiping the blood from his chin. 

“Considering how you just reacted and how CC treats vampires. I made the right choice.” He muttered bitterly.

Jinxx stared at him in shock.

“Get out, and don't tell Jake or CC about this, we can talk later but you need to process this.” Ashley said pulling Jinxx farther away from Andy, knowing that Andy was probably panicking on the inside at just being discovered.

“Ash I,” Jinxx tried.

“Go.” Ashley said, “Andy needs time to calm down too, so go and process this, I’ll text you when he’s ready to talk.”

Jinxx sighed, seeing the fear in Andy’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said softly before heading out of the room. Ashley followed him and made sure to lock the door this time, noticing his wallet on the bed, he must’ve left it int the rental car and that’s why Jinxx came up to their room.

He frowned seeing Andy sitting agains the wall, knees drawn in and resting his arms on them, head on his arms. He say down next to Andy. “You okay?” He asked softly, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Andy looked up, eyes on Ashley’s neck and the blood staining it “Are you okay?” He asked softly, not liking how he had hurt Ashley, unintentionally, but still hurt him.

“I’ll be okay Andy.” Ashley smiled gently, “Nothing that’s permeant, just a little torn skin.” He ran his fingers through Andy’s hair, Andy leaned his head against his shoulder.

“Do you think Jinxx will tell them?” He asked.

“We can’t dwell on that Andy.” Ashley said softly, “We just have to wait and see.” He said gently kissing the side of Andy’s head, Andy yawned snuggling into Ashley’s side.

“We didn't much sleep last night, you should try to get some.” Ashley said softly.

“Yeah.” Andy nodded, Ashely helped him up and leading him to the bed. “I’m gonna go talk to Jinxx and then have a shower, you rest okay.” He said gently running his fingers though Andy’s hair as he laid down in the bed, “Okay.” Andy mumbled tiredly. Ashley kissed his head softy before getting up and grabbing his phone to text Jinxx.

“Ash?” Andy mumbled tiredly

“Yeah And?” He questioned looking up.

“Thank you.” Andy smiled gently.

“You’re welcome.” Ashley smiled, happy that he could help his boyfriend. Andy sent him one last smiled before rolling over and pulling the covers over himself. Ashley sighed, texting Jinxx

Ash: I’m coming to talk to you about what just happened, in your room no one else

Ashley sent the text and waited for a reply before leaving the room. He got one within a minute

Jinxx: Sure thing

Ashley took one last look at Andy’s sleeping form before pulling the door open and making sure to place the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door before heading down the hall to Jinxx’s room. He knocked and Jinxx opened right away.

Ashley walked in, “So, how’re you doing?” He questioned.

“Ash honestly, I don’t know what to think. I know you and Andy are together, I expected to eventually walk in on something, but him latched onto your neck drinking your blood.” Jinxx sighed.

“Jinxx, think about it, CC’s been spouting anti-vampire bullshit ever since he joined, and even before that Andy kept it a secret. He’s terrified of it because of how vampires are received by the general public, every time you, Jake, and CC talk bad about vampires that just causes him to close up more.” Ashley sighed, sitting on one of the two beds in Jinxx’s room, almost forgetting that he was rooming with Jake who was probably with CC.

“But you never believed him, why?” Jinxx questioned.

“If I tell you you’ll have to keep another secret from Jake and CC.” Ashley said truthfully. “Just know that people very close to me are vampires and I know they wouldn't hurt anyone. Vampires are slaves to their instincts or bloodlust, they are taught to control it and how to live relatively regular lives.” Ashley explained to him.

“Ash I don’t.” Jinxx sighed, “Are you sure?”

“100% Jinxx.” Ashley said, confidence in his voice.

“I-I’m sorry then, for everything I’ve said about vampires.” He said avoiding eye contact looking down, feeling ashamed.

“Jinxx, this is a tough situation, a lot of humans are brought up on the fact that vampires are dangerous and can’t be trusted, yes some are violent and assholes who turn other people unwillingly, take Andy’s first boyfriend for example, the one that turned him. Andy’s not suddenly going to turn into the guy that in all technicalities killed him.” Ashley took a breath to calm himself, “What I’m saying is to not judge a person solely off of what they are. You’ve known Andy for years, has he really shown any signs of really wanting to hurt someone? Yes he picks fights, turned vampires are naturally more aggressive than born or half vampires but he never hurts anyone he knows how to control it so he doesn’t.”

“How long ago was he turned?” Jinxx asked

“30 years, so he’s said.” Ashley answered, “I don't know much, he doesn’t really like talking about it, he’s still incredibly self conscious about it.”

“I understand, I promise I won’t tell Jake or CC, it isn't my place, just let Andy know the he’s still like a brother to me and nothing’s changed between us.” He smiled gently.

“Thank you Jinxx.” Ashley smiled, relieved that the conversation had gone well. He got up and started towards the door, “I’m gonna go check on him, he hasn't been sleeping well lately.”

Jinxx nodded walking with him to the door, “By the way, Jake sent out a group text, we’re thinking of going out tonight for CC, just a local diner, nothing fantasy.”

“I’ll ask Andy if he’s up for it.” Ashley smiled before stepping out of the room and heading back to his and Andy’s. He opened the door quietly and slipped in, not wanting to disturb Andy. He smiled seeing Andy sleeping peacefully curled up in the sheets.

Ashley decided this was the best time to take a shower before going out to the dinner that night. He wrote a note on the notepad on the desk in the room, letting Andy know about the dinner in case he woke up while was in the shower.

Andy rolled over, stretching his back out, yawning loudly. He licked over his teeth feeling his fangs, He heard the shower running assuming Ashley was in the shower.

She sat up pushing his hair out of his face seeing the note on the side table, sighing in relief reading that Ashley wrote that Jinxx was accepting of him and wouldn't tell CC or Jake.

He threw the covers off and getting up, rubbing his face pushing his hair out of his face, he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, grinning when he saw a vampire standing there with a small bag, probably with 3 or 4 fresh blood bags in them.

“Thank you.” He smiled taking the bag.

“No problem dude.” The vampire smiled before walking away.

Andy put the fresh blood in the fridge because he wasn't hungry since he had just fed from Ashley earlier that day. He looked up hearing the bathroom door open and Ashley stepping out, towel handing around his waist, steam pouring out behind him. Andy bit his lip lightly, 

“Nice shower?” He questioned with a smirk. 

“Feels good to wash the morning exhaustion off, and the blood that was still on my neck.” Ashley answered smirked back, walking over and pecking Andy’s lips. “You see the note about the dinner?” He asked

“Yeah, and of course we’ll go, silver probably burns CC as much as holy water burns me.” Andy answered.

“Then get dressed, we’re meeting them in the lobby in 20 minutes.” Ashley laughed heading over to his bag and grabbing clothes for the dinner.

“You could just wear the towel.” Andy suggested, eyeing Ashley’s OUTLAW tattoo.

“Perv.” Ashley laughed, throwing his dirty clothes from the morning at Andy.

“Oh you enjoy it.” Andy laughed as Ashley changed into a pair of leather skinny jeans, black tank top, cowboy boots and grabbing his Deviant leather jacket. “So, what’re you wearing?” He questioned grabbing the his hair dryer and starting on his hair. Andy smiled starting to see some of Ashley’s natural brown coming through the black hair dye.

Andy changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a faded KISS shirt and combat boots, throwing his prophet vest on the bed to put on before he left. He brushed out his hair and started fixing his light layers of make up.

Ashley finished drying his hair, deciding to not tease it and just brush it out before taking 5 minutes to do light make up. His phone buzzed, Jinxx texting him that he, Jake, and CC were waiting for him and Andy.

“They’re ready for us.” Andy said reading the text since Ashley was still in the bathroom.

“Good thing I just finished.” Ashley said, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing his phone and wallet pocket both before turning to his boyfriend. “You ready?” He questioned.

“Just one more thing.” Andy smiled, kissing Ashley’s cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. “There, perfect.” He smiled. “Just like when we released Set the World on Fire.” He smiled.

“Little bit of a throwback then, eh?” Ashley asked with a smirk.

“Sure thing.” Andy laughed, “Now come on.” He grabbed Ashley’s hand pulling him out of the hotel room and into the elevator, pulling him in for a gentle kiss since they were the only ones in it. They pulled apart when the elevator dinged at the ground floor. Smiled at each other.

“Hey love birds lets go.” CC called to the two as they walked over to them.

“Jinxx literally texted us 3 minutes ago.” Ashley said raising an eyebrow.

“Touchy.” Jake laughed as Andy elbowed Ashley.

“Back to the red lipstick mark?” Jinxx laughed seeing Andy’s lip marks on Ashley’s cheek, and red smudges on his lips.

“Thought it would be nice to have a little throwback.” Ashley shrugged with a smile.

“Let’s go I’m starving.” CC complained.

“Okay puppy, we’re going.” Jake laughed at the group headed out of the local diner.

They walked and got a booth near the back, getting settled and looking over the menus.

“How’s the shoulder CC?” Andy asked

“Still burns a little when I move it but I’ve been resting it and it does feel much better than it did last night.” CC smiled, “Gonna have a wicked scar though, I may catch up to you being with most injured in the band.”

“Also the person who’s injured the most people.” Ashley pointed out.

“Dude, it was an accident!” CC exclaimed at Ashley still being bitter.

“You fucking hit me in the face with your drumstick, I was concussed and had a welt for 2 weeks.” Ashley pointed out, “I’m allowed to be bitter about it.” He blew his bangs out of his face.

CC just laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry Ash, I will try to make sure that never happens again, just stand behind Andy whenever I’m doing a drum solo.”

“I’m not getting into the line of fire.” Andy said holding his hands up in the air.

“You’re supposed to protect me.” Ashley poked his chest.

“Ash, I’m not injuring myself for you, knowing my luck I’d probably lose an eye.” Andy laughed wrapping an arm around Ashley’s shoulders.

“Oh my god you’re black veil brides!” All 5 of them turned to see a young man, probably late teen early twenties, bright red eyes shining in admiration. He had short brown hair and pale skin, arms littered with tattoos.

Jake chuckled at the fans excitement, “We certainly are, I’m guessing you’re a fan.”

“Sure am, I head about what happened to you CC, are you okay?” He asked.

“Sure thing, even silver can’t slow this wolf down.” CC smiled with pride.

“Ouch.” The Young man winced, “I know how much that hurts.”

“Funny, judging by your eye colour I’d assume you were a vampire.” Jake said eyeing the boy.

“Oh I am, well part.” The boy smiled, “I’m part werewolf, part vampire. Pretty rare, eh?” He grinned.

“Rare indeed, what’s your name?” Ashley asked with curiosity.

“Damian Nightingale.” Damian smiled, “Although I thought you’d know that Ashley, considering I’m dating your son and all.” He smirked crossing his arms over his chest in a very Ashley like manner.

“Son?!” Jake, CC, and Jinxx looked over at Ashley in shock who face palmed and groaned.

“That’s strike one Nightingale.” He glared at Norrix’s boyfriend who smiled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From one cliff hanger to another that's slightly less painful. Now the rest of the guys will know Ashley's secret.


	12. Lights True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet two thirds of the Purdy children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize up front, this isn't my best work. I like to keep my chapters at at least 1000 words so I really struggled with hitting that limit this time

Ashley sighed seeing his bandmates shocked faces, “Go get Nor and Taylor.” He said to Damian who nodded and walked off.

“I have kids.” Ashley sighed, “A set of triplets.”

“Why didn't you tell us?” CC questioned

“Well when we first started they were 6 and then I didn't tell when they were older because they’re half vampire, and you’ve expressed how you view vampires CC. I feared for their safety.” He said honestly.

“Dad!” CC was cut off when two teenagers ran up and Ashley grinned getting up and hugging the two.

“Guess this is Taylor, the youngest.” The girl smiled giving the guys a small wave, her hair was the same shade as Ashley’s natural brown colour, she had purple streaks in it, the guy looked like a younger version of Ashley, near identical to him except for his dark blue almost black eyes, the girl had light lavender eyes.

“You look exactly like Ashley did when we just met him.” Andy laughed seeing Norrix.

“Thanks.” Norrix smiled, his short fangs glinting in the florescent light of the dinner.

“How old are you guys?” Jake asked curiously

“18.” They answered together.

“I was 15 turning 16 when I accidentally got my girlfriend pregnant.” Ashley confessed. “Although we were more just fuck buddies at that point. We’re still best friends to this day, she had official custody of the triplets but they fly down to see me sometimes and I visit them as much as I can, plus texting, calling, and FaceTime or Skype.” Ashely said.

“Where’s the third?” Jinxx questioned.

“She’s training with Team Canada softball back home, but she’s in the hospital right now, recovering from a holy water attack.” Norrix said. “Jealous teammate didn't like that she got the position.”

“That’s what I was called about the night of the full moon when we were out.” Ashley said, “Vanessa, their mom called me and told me about Amber being in the hospital. Amber called later that night when she woke up and insisted I continue with the tour. Telling me that Vanessa and Luna were already hovering enough over her.”

“Luna is mom’s girlfriend.” Taylor said with quick explanation.

“Still girlfriend?” Ashley questioned. “they’ve been together for what, 8 years now?”

“They’re worried about how Luna’s family will react to a wedding.” Norrix said, “Considering they’re traditional wolves and all.”

“Of course.” Ashley muttered pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Not liking that Luna was holding back from marrying Vanessa because of her family.

CC was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say, feeling like his world was crashing down, Ashely had kids that were half vampire and their vampire mom was dating a werewolf from traditional roots. “Ash I’m sorry, I just, I can’t.” He couldn't find words, “I’m just gonna go back to the hotel.” He said quietly before getting up and leaving.

Ashley frowned, “I’m gonna go talk with him.” He said before giving his kids one more hug and walking off after CC.

“How about you join us and tell Jake, Jinxx and I about yourselves.” Andy said to the siblings.

“Uh, sure.” Taylor shrugged with a smile.

“Dae come on!” Norrix called his boyfriend over and the 3 new comers joined Jinxx, Jake and Andy in the booth.

“Well we grew up in Missouri, with dad and mom around pretty constantly. When we were about 6 we had gotten the gist of why mom and dad weren't married like the other kids that were our age, all three of us including mom practically forced him out the door with his bags to fly to LA to try and achieve his dream of forming a band and also getting a degree.” Taylor smiled.

“We moved with Mom to Canada because she found good job there, she’s in journalism.” Norrix said, “We don't really have that much of an exciting life story.” He shrugged, “We played sports, we played instruments, hell this is three fifths of our band here.” He gestured to himself, his sister, and his boyfriend.

“Who are the other two?” Jake asked.

“Scarlett and Alexander or Ace Ross. Twins, also human vampires hybrids like us.” Taylor answered.

“They’re visiting their mom now, that’s why they didn't come out to dinner with us.” Damien explained.

“Their mom is one of the oldest vampires in the world, well respected in vampire culture.” Taylor said stealing one of Andy’s fries earring a glare from her dad’s boyfriend.

“Hands off my food.” He said

“Your dad’s boyfriend, its what we do in this family, get used to it.” She replied with a smirk snatching another fry. Jinxx and Jake snickered slightly at Andy’s face when she stole the second fry.

“You truly are Ashley’s child.” Jake laughed.

 

“CC” Ashley caught up with the drummer halfway back to the hotel.

“Ash?” CC turned around seeing Ashley jogging towards him.

“Why’d you leave?” Ashley questioned.

“You-you were right Ash, your kids, they’re vampires, and all I could think of was what monsters they are, what they could do to hurt humans and wolves.” CC sighed avoiding Ashley’s eyes. “Ash I’m sorry.”

“CC, I honestly don't expect any less from you, considering how you were raised and how society portrays vampires, but I promise you that Amber, Taylor, Norrix, and their mom Vanessa are some of the kindest people I’ve ever met. Vanessa’s a born vampire and she doesn’t have any issues with controlling her instincts or bloodlust because she’s worked so hard on it and has also taught it to 3 young vampire-human hybrids to do the same things, after Amber almost ate her parents cat.” Ashley chuckled lightly remembering a 2 year old Amber chasing the 12 year old cat around her grandparents house.

“Ash.” CC sighed, “Since they’re your kids of course I would never hurt them, you obviously care about them very much, but I don't think I’m going to able to change my opinion on vampires.” CC said, “I, I just need time to take this in, I’m just gonna go back to the hotel.” He said turning around and walking back to the hotel.

“I hope you can learn to get over your prejudice CC” Ashley said quietly to himself “For Andy’s health and sanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter may be the official Andley first date. I'm gonna take my time writing it because I want it to be special.


	13. Sunset's Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashely and Andy regroup after the situation at the restaurant, the next morning Ashely is introduced to more of Andy's extended family before the boys embark on their date, but it ends abruptly after Andy gets a bone chilling phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the long absence, school's been kicking my ass, but since I am nearing the end of my first semester I'll be able to post more in the following weeks as school dies down for a bit and I start next semester. Something else exciting it happening to me but I shall reveal that at the end of the chapter.

“So…How did CC take it?” Andy asked softly as he and Ashley were getting ready for bed.

“Uh, fairly well.” Ashley shrugged while brushing through his hair. “He seemed on edge though.” Ashley frowned, “Guess I was right for not telling.” He sighed running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry Ash.” Andy frowned walking over and giving Ashley a hug.

Ashley leaned into him, “Norrix texted, their manager has just hooked them up to open for us at our remaining shows, but what about CC, he was so shaken, what if he goes off on them when he’s drunk or influenced by the full moon?” He buried his face in Andy’s shoulder.

“You’re overthinking things Ash.” Andy said softly, “I have an idea to take your mind off this.” Andy continued, voice soft and gentle as he ran his fingers though Ashley’s hair.

“What’s that?” Ashley questioned.

“You take me on that date you own me.” Andy smirked.

“I think I can manage that.” Ashley smiled, “Tomorrow night, I’m taking you out.”

“Perfect.” Andy grinned, kissing Ashley’s cheek. Ashley laughed leaning against Andy, feeling the stress in his body slowly draining as he relaxed.

“You seem really tense.” Andy observed wrapping his arms around Ashley.

“Just stress.” Ashley mumbled tiredly.

“How does a massage sound?” Andy questioned.

“Heavenly.” Ashley said wistfully, loving the idea of anyone kneading away the tension in his body.

“Get ready for bed, I’ll give you a massage then.” Andy smiled gently kissing Ashley’s forehead.

“You’re seriously a miracle Biersack.” Ashley smiled gently before pulling himself from Andy’s arms and went to get changed into his sleepwear. Andy chuckled lightly, getting changed as well.

“Okay shirt off and lay on your stomach.” Andy said pointing at the bed and Ashley obeyed, stripping his shirt and laying down with his face in the pillow. He felt the bed shift and Andy straddle his waist. He nearly moaned in pleasure when Andy started kneading his skin, slowing working out knots in his muscles as he relaxed and let himself melt into the mattress of the bed.

He laughed when he felt Andy peppering kisses down his spine, all the way to his hipbones. “Not sure if that counts as a massage.” He teased.

“You want me to stop Purdy?” Andy questioned as he resuming to kneading Ashley’s skin.

“Hell no.” Ashley smiled and Andy grinned, continuing to massage Ashley’s back wanting to treat him to this since he had helped him so much lately with accepting himself and his own vampirism.

Ashley felt Andy lean down again, kissing his neck, nipping lightly and Ashley felt fangs brush his skin.

“You hungry?” Ashley asked.

“A little.” Andy mumbled against his skin.

“You wanna feed from me?” Ashley asked even though the answer was obvious.

“Yeah.” Andy breathed, “It’s been so long since I’ve had fresh blood, much less blood as intoxicating as yours.” Andy nipped against Ashley’s neck and Ashley frowned.

“Andy, as much as I enjoy you feeding from me, I can’t have you getting addicted to my blood, if you get used to fresh blood and I’m not around when you’re hungry again you could end up accidentally hurting a human, or me.”

Ashley felt Andy get off him as soon as he said that. “Ash, I would never hurt you.” He said, sincerity in his voice. Ashely sat up and turned to look at Andy, his eyes were red and fangs poking out from his upper lip.

“I know you wouldn't intentionally Andy, but sometimes you can’t fight your instincts and I’m not blaming you for that, you have to space your live feedings out.” Ashley said gently, getting up and rubbing Andy’s arm in reassurance. “I’m not scared of you, I trust you completely, I’m just looking out for the future.” He said gently, kissing Andy’s forehead. Andy leaned into his touch burying his face in Ashley’s hair.

“Thank you.” He said softly, “For looking out for me.”

“It’s kinda my job as your boyfriend.” Ashely laughed gently. “Get some blood and lets get to bed I need to sleep the stress off.”

“Will do.” Andy smiled pecking Ashley’s nose before grabbing a blood bag from the mini fridge and draining it. The cool bagged blood was much better than the old stale blood he was used to, but didn't compare to Ashley’s blood. He caught himself, Ash was right, he was getting addicted, he couldn't let that happen or he could end up hurting Ashley for his blood, or drain his completely without realizing it. He had to be careful with this.

“You okay?” Andy's pulled from his thoughts by Ashley’s voice.

“Just worried that I might hurt you.” Andy said softly, tossing the now drained blood bag.

“That’s a valid worry Andy, but I trust you and remember I have experience with vampires feeding from me. It’s just a little different with you because my blood type is your drug blood, so you can’t constantly be feeding off of me.”

“Thank you for understanding Ash.” Andy smiled, throwing off his shirt so he was in his pj pants.

Ashely smiled seeing that Andy was starting to gain a little weight and seemed more healthy now that he was feeding semi-properly, the scars still bothered him though, hating how some people could be so bigoted against vampires because of what they were without getting to know the person behind the fangs.

“What?” Andy questioned Ashley’s gaze on his body.

“You look healthier.” Ashley smiled gently, “Less deathly skinny.”

“Well, I’ve been feeding a little better than before, so that helps.” Andy smiled gently.

“I’m glad.” Ashely smiled, “I don't like seeing you suffer.”

“You’ve already said that Ash.” Andy chuckled walking over and laying down next to him.

“Well it’s true.” Ashely smiled gently, intertwining his fingers with Andy’s, “I care about you and I don't like seeing you suffer, is that a crime?” He questioned raising an eyebrow.

“No it’s not Ash.” Andy smiled gently, “It’s just really nice to have someone know about me, the real me, and still want to be with me.”

“Well get used to it Andy.” Ashley laughed, kissing him softly.

“Let’s try to sleep, you need to relax.” Andy said said as he pulled away from the kiss, still sensing that Ashley was tense about the whole CC situation.

“Yeah.” Ashley mumbled tiredly, pulling the blanket over himself and curling up in the sheets, Andy wrapped his arms around Ashley and pulled him closer, the two soon falling asleep. 

Ashley was rudely awoken by someone knocking on the hotel room door. He cracked his eyes open, seeing Andy still completely knocked out, he groaned getting up and throwing the door open.

“What?” He asked, squinting in the harsh light of the hallway.

“Uhh, I was told this is Andy Biersack’s room.” Ashley looking down at the young woman, her burnt orange eyes burning into his chocolate brown ones.

“You Scarlett Ross?” He questioned.

“Yeah.” She smiled, her fangs showing. Handing him a thermal bag, he could hear sloshing liquid in it, “Andy asked for more blood.” She clarified when she saw confusion cloud his face.

“He’s asleep, I can go wake him up.” Ashely said leaning against the door frame.

“Oh, if he’s sleeping I’ll come back later. I know he’s been having trouble sleeping lately.” She smiled gently.

“I’m guess you two are pretty close.” Ashley smiled softly.

“Yeah.” She smiled softly. “Plus Ace, he’s the reason we started the band.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see you guys play, I’ve been meaning to get out to a show. To see Taylor and Norrix.” He smiled.

“They can’t wait for you to see us perform, you’re what they aspire to be, you know besides the slight alcohol addiction and sleeping around bit.” She chuckled lightly.

“Well we humans can’t be perfect.” Ashely laughed.

“You have any idea when we’ll be back on the road?” She questioned, “I heard that CC got hurt. Hunter incident right?” Scarlett asked.

“Yeah, probably within the next few days, we’re stopped here for today and then we’ll head out on the road, it’s a day bus ride so we’ll see how CC feels when we get to the next stop.” Ashley said, having gotten the updated schedule the night before, before the whole situation happened at the restaurant.

“Okay, will do.” She nodded with a smile, their conversation was halted when they heard a groan and shuffling in the hotel room.

“Ash who’s at the door?” Andy questioned walking up and then grinned seeing Scarlett.

“Hey dude” Scarlett grinned, flashing her older brother a fanged smile.

“Hey Scar.” Andy laughed pulling her in for a hug which she gladly returned. The siblings separated and Scarlett’s phone buzzed stopping any would be conversation they were about to start. 

She quickly checked her phone and frowned. “Sorry Andy, got a last minute interview. Talk later?” She questioned.

“Sure thing.” He smiled, “And say hi to Ace for me.”

“Sure thing, see you, and nice to finally meet you Ashely.” She smiled at the bassist.

“Like wise kid.” Ashely smiled, enjoying getting to know more of Andy’s family.

Ashely closed the door to their hotel room and gave Andy the blood bags Scarlett brought, “She brought these for you.” He told his boyfriend.

“I did ask her to bring some extra for me.” He smiled grabbing them and tossing them in the fridge.”

“So, I planned our date for tonight.” Ashely smiled wrapping his arms around Andy’s waist and pulling him close.

“Oh really?” Andy asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, dress nice, but not like you’re trying too hard, sure you’re trying, but it’s almost effortless.” Ashely rambled on causing Andy to laugh and shut his boyfriend up with a kiss.

“I get it Ash, dress nice.” He said when they pull away staring into each others eyes, Ashley noticing Andy’s were a fuchsia, blue slowly over taking the red as blood left his system.

“You look nice with purple eyes.” He smiled lightly, having to go up on his toes to kiss Andy’s forehead.

“Thanks Ash.” Andy smiled, “And I like your eyes, a honey chocolate brown that I can get lost in all day.” He said gently, hand cupping Ashley’s cheek. He internally celebrated seeing the small blush rise on Ashely’s cheeks and was able to hear that Ashley’s heartbeat sped up when he said that, ecstatic that he was able to cause this response in Ashely.

“Thanks And.” Ashely smiled softly, pulling Andy down for another kiss, their lips melding together as Ashely pushed Andy towards the bed, the two of them collapsing on the soft duvet, their lips never parting. 

“So, you gonna feed healthily tonight?” Ashley asked Andy as the two climbed out of the taxi and headed into the city.

“I don’t know Ash, fans could be around at any moment, taking a picture without us noticing.” Andy sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“We’ll be okay Andy,” Ashley said, slipping his hand into Andy’s and squeezing reassuringly, He smiled when he felt Andy squeeze back.

“Come on.” Ashley pulled Andy into the heart of city they were stopped in. “Our reservation is at 8.” Andy laughed, and started walking faster to keep up with Ashley’s pace the two of them weaving to a small secluded restaurant on the lakeside.

“Ash, this looks amazing.” Andy grinned seeing the building.

“Took awhile to get in touch with them, they aren't exactly on the internet.” Ashley smiled seeing that Andy liked his choice of restaurant.

“Let’s go.” He grabbed Andy’s hand and the two headed into the restaurant, they got a table on the small patio overlooking the lake. Andy had his sunglasses on because of the glare coming from the setting of the sun off the lake.

“What’re you thinking of getting?” Ashley asked while taking a picture of the sunset over the lake.

“I’m thinking either the pizza or the gnocchi.” Andy said looking over the menu. “Awesome.” He grinned. “They serve blood.”

“Why do you think I chose this place?” Ashley smirked at him.

“I get it Ash, you want me to be healthy.” Andy rolled his eyes, but smiled that Ashley cared so much about his health.

“And more confidant. This restaurant is run by vampires and usually only vampires come here. So there won’t be any rude humans or werewolves to bug us, they’ll also keep your secret.” Ashely pointed out, flipping through the menu to see what would catch his interest.

“Thank you Ash.” Ashely looked up and felt his heart stutter. Andy had the most sincere and grateful smile across his face.

“Andy,” he felt himself starting to blush. “It’s the least I can do I mean you are my boyfriend.” He smiled lightly

“Yeah, I know.” Andy smiled back, “and you’re mine.” Ashley groaned and hid his face with the menu as he felt his cheeks heat up, he heard Andy snort with laughter as he hid.

“Hi, sorry for the wait guys. Had to wait for the sun to go down.” The waitress walked up to their table and Ashley put the menu down. “My name is Sara and I’ll be your waitress for tonight.”

“No worries.” Ashley smiled.

“Holy shit.” She gasped. “You’re Ashely Purdy!”

“Fan?” He smiled seeing her trying to keep her composer since she was working.

“Big fan.” She smiled, “wait, are you two on a date?” She questioned recognizing Andy as well.

“Yeah, but it’s still new and we don’t want the fans going nuts yet.” Ashley smirked.

“Your secret’s safe with me. Least I can do for you two, considering BVB saved my life.”

“Mind if I ask from what?” Andy asked.

“I got attacked by a vampire a little over a year and a half ago, he turned me. My family kicked me out after I told them. It took me a long time to work my way past the self hatred.” She sighed, “your music helped a lot though, the messages of accepting yourself for who you are and never giving in. The only negative thing from that is how openly anti-vampire CC is. I was kinda scared all of you had the same mindset as him.”

“I don’t know how much the general public knows about this but I have 3 kids, a set of triplets and they’re half vampire they get it from their mother. So, vampire or not, I love the entire army. No matter your story, no matter your species. As long as you’re not a dick who hurts people.” Ashley smiled gently.

“Really?” She asked, “I-I had no idea.” She grinned eyes starting to cloud with tears.

“I was attacked and turned 30 years ago.” Andy confessed pulling off his sunglasses so Sara could see his eyes.

Sara gasped and stared at him in shock at a loss for words that one of her idols was just like her.

“I hated myself for a long time too, I’m still struggling to get over it. Jake and CC don’t know. Ash found me near starving and let me drink from him. Jinxx caught us together a few weeks after that.” Andy explained. “I can say from personal experience that it does get better.”

Sara sniffled, tears starting to leak down her cheeks. “Can I hug you?” Her voice shook as she tried to stop herself from crying.

“Of course.” Andy smiled getting up and wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

“I’m getting in on the action.” Ashley said getting up and joining Andy and Sara in their hug.

“Okay.” Sara laughed. Pulling away from the men, “Let’s get you guys something to eat.”

“Good, because I’m starving.” Ashley grinned.

“What drinks can I start you off with?” Sara asked.

“I’ll go with a Stella.” Ashley said looking over the list of beers.

“Bottle of B-“ Andy smiled, fangs flashing in the moon light.

“Awesome.” Sara smiled, “I’ll be right back with your drinks and give you some time to decide on what you want to eat.”

“Thanks Sara.” Ashley smiled as she walked off to get them their drinks.

“That was really sweet.” Ashley smiled at Andy. “And really brave too. I’m proud of you Andy.”

“Thanks Ash.” Andy smiled, “it felt good seeing that I could relate to her and help her out.”

“We probably have a lot of fans who have been attacked and turned against their will.” Ashley remarked. “You could probably help them, just like you helped Sara.”

“I could, but I still need to work my way up to coming out to the entire fanbase. Not to mention Jake and CC first.” Andy sighed.

“Take your time Andy. I know this can’t be easy for you.”

“Thanks Ash.” Andy smiled, holding his hand from across the table.

“Anything for my adorably tall boyfriend.” Ashely smiled winking at Andy who snorted in laughter rolling his eyes at Ashley’s remark.

“Okay a Stella for the human and a bottle of B- for my favourite member.” Sara smiled giving them their drinks.

“Hey!” Ashely protested at not being her favourite and Andy smirked at him flashing his fangs.

“Relax Ash, you have at least 3 fans who will always have you as their favourite.” Andy smiled leaning back in his chair popping open the bottle and taking a sip from it.

“And you will always have 2.” Ashely retorted with a pout.

“Don’t tell me you have kids too.” Sara laughed looking at Andy.

“No, younger siblings, I was taken in by an older vampire after I was turned. She has a pair of twins who are basically family now.” He smiled.

“The owners here took me in when they found me wandering the streets after I was attacked. They officially adopted me after my family kicked me out.” Sara smiled sadly, sharing her story which was similar to Andy’s.

“At least you have people that lookout for you and care for you.” Andy smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Now, what can I get for you guys to eat tonight?”

“I’ll go with the gnocchi.” Andy decided handing his menu to Sara.

“And I’ll have the steak, medium rare please.” Ashley said, also handing over his menu.

“Will do.” Sara jotted down their orders and headed back inside to place it with the kitchen.

“So, any idea when you’d be willing to talk to Jake or CC?” Ashely asked softly.

“I honestly have no idea, I know CC is trying to see vampires in a different light for the triplets sake but I’ve been living with this fear for so many years, it’s like coming out of the closet. Fucking terrifying.” Andy sighed running a hand though his hair.

“I know Andy.” Ashely said softly, reaching across the table to take Andy’s hand. “I just hate seeing you so scared of them that you’re hurting yourself both physically and mentally to hid yourself from them.” He squeezing Andy’s hand. “I don't want to force you to come out, I completely understand you needing to take your time, I’m just worried about your health and you starving yourself of the nutrients your body needs to keep going.”

“I know you’re worried Ash, and I can’t thank you enough for giving me the time I need to come out on my own, but you’re right. I’ll have to do it eventually, I just need to find the right time to do it.” Andy smiled softly, intertwining his and Ashley’s fingers together.

Sara soon came back with their meals and they ate in comfortable silence, both trying each others meal and talking about the food as they ate. It was different from most first dates, most first dates you get to know the person on a deeper level. This was different, and Ashely knew it, he and Andy had already been friends for so many years and so close that they didn't need the boring small talk of favourite movies and tv shows, or stories of stupid shit the other got into. This felt more natural as they joked about their band mates and talked about future album ideas. To Ashely they felt like a more solidified couple, not a new one and he loved that feeling.

His thoughts were irrupted when he heard Andy’s phone ringings, it was a electric violin tune, Jinxx’s custom ringtone in Andy’s phone. He quickly answered it, knowing Jinxx wouldn't call unless it was urgent.

“Yeah Jinxx?”

“…”

“Shit, are you with him?”

“…”

“He’s said nothing?”

“…”

“Okay, we’ll be there as soon as we can, thanks for calling.” Andy quickly hung up and turned to Ashely who was staring at him in worry.

“Did hunters try to get CC again?” He questioned in concern.

“Worse.” Andy shook his head.

“Well, what is it then?” Ashely questioned as he pulled out his card and waved Sara over so they could pay and leave as quickly as possible.

“Jake got attacked by a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my cliff hanger ways have not changed at all…
> 
> Anyway, who has Vale? Opinions?
> 
> I personally love it and can't choose between Our Destiny and Dead Man Walking as my favourite songs.
> 
> And my big news. I'm going to the BVB concert in Toronto in February on the 5th and there's a high possibility of me being able to grab VIP tickets and meet the boys. I can't even think about it without getting giddy about the chance of meeting my idols for 5 years now.
> 
> One last thing, I've started a new fanfiction. It's a BVB/The Gifted crossover it's an Andley fic, would y'all want to read it, let me know in the comments. I will eventually post it but I want to know how much it's wanted.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you for the next chapter!


	14. Nightfall's Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley helps Jake deal with the aftermath of being attacked by a vampire, while Andy makes a catastrophic decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope that cliff hanger wasn't too bad. Here's the next instalment, the ending should be better than last chapters…

"Jake come on just open up.” Jinxx called knocking on the bathroom door in their shared hotel room.

“Go away Jinxx, please just leave me alone.” Was Jake’s muffled reply.

Jinxx relented, leaning against the door. Jake had come back from pick up their food, threw the bags on the bed and running to the bathroom locking himself in, but that didn't stop Jinxx from noticing the blood dripping down Jake’s neck.

He heard a knock at the door, quickly getting up to answer it, Ashley and Andy walking in.

“Where is he?” Andy questioned.

“Bathroom, won’t come out, not too sure what happened but he had blood running down his neck.” Jinxx explained.

“Let me try first.” Ashley said turning to Andy who gave him a questioning look.

“He doesn’t know about you, and being alone with a another vampire might cause him to freak out, no matter how long you’ve known each other. You know how much being bitten without consent hurts.” Ashley said gently putting a hand on Andy’s shoulder.

“You’re right” Andy sighed, “Just make sure he’s okay.” Ashley nodded before walking further into the hotel room.

“Jake, it’s Ashley, can we talk?” Ashley said softly.

“Is it only you?” Jake’s voice cracked at the question.

“Yeah, Andy took Jinxx back to our room, it’s just us.” Ashley replied. He heard the soft click of the lock and stepped back to let Jake open the door. Ashley quickly analyzed his appearance, Jake was pale and sweaty, blood running down his neck, his irises had a slight red tint to them.

“How are you feeling?” Ashley questioned softly.

“I feel weird, sick to my stomach, my head hurts.” Jake sighed, “I was attacked by a vampire Ash, what if they turned me, I don't want to be a bloodsucking monster.” Jake pleaded.

“May I remind you that my children are half vampire?” Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jake stopped dead. “Ash, I-I didn’t mean”

“Jake I get that you’re feeling that way considering that you were just attacked but you have to stop thinking like this. What if someone told CC to his face that he was just a mindless mutt that was a slave to his animal side?” Ashley questioned.

“I’d kick their ass because they’re fucking wrong. No two wolves are the same.” Jake said.

“It’s the same for vampires Jake, yes some are asshole, as evident tonight, but some are also the kindest and most loyal people I know.” Ashley countered. “But I’m going to let this conversation wait for another day, you’re hurt and I want to help.” Ashley continued in a softer tone.

“Thank you Ash.” Jake sighed, “Do you know if I gonna be turned?”

“Let me take a closer look.” Ashley said, walking over to jake, holding his chin, examining his eyes and neck. “Did he make you drink any of his blood?”

“No” Jake shook his head.

“They you have no risk of being turned, he injected some venom into you in an attempt to make you his slave, but it wasn't enough, that’s why your eye colour changed and you feel weird. This should subside by tomorrow afternoon.” Ashley finished stepping away from Jake.

“How do you know so much about vampires? I’m assuming your kids mother-”

“Vanessa”

“Right, Vanessa told you about this.”

“Yeah, she taught me a lot about vampire lore, and I also have past experience being bitten before.” Ashley shrugged.

“She bit you?!” Jake gasped in shock.

“I let her, multiple times. She taught me how to read a vampire, how to recognizing the symptoms that I was about to pass out, and taught me how to force a vampire off of me.” Ashley explained.

“Okay.” Jake nodded slowly, still not able to wrap his mind around Ashley willingly letting a vampire bite him.

“Get some sleep Jake, you’ll need it. If you have any questions just text me.” Ashley said, pulling Jake in for a quick hug, patting his back before turning to leave. “Oh and remember what I said about vampires, hybrid or not. Not all are bad people.” He smiled gently before leaving to head back to his and Andy’s room.

_______________________________________________________________

“I don’t want to be a bloodsucking monster.”

Jake’s words repeated in Andy’s head to what sounded like the thousandth time. He and Jinxx were admittedly eavesdropping on Ashley and Jake’s conversation, although he went back to his hotel room after that, so he could have some privacy. He sighed as he stood under the warm water of the hotel shower, letting is wash away the remains of stage makeup and his own tears.

Jake was right, he was a monster, literally feeding off of others to survive, constantly craving blood like it was the most precious thing on earth. It was to him.

He continued to scrub his body of the days grime as his mind wandered to Ashley, his beautiful boyfriend and longtime best friend. Ashley always smelt amazing to him, intoxicating with no way of describing his specific scent. Every time he was close to Ashley, he couldn't help but stare at his neck, how it would feel to have his fangs buried deep in Ashley’s flesh as he drained every last drop of blood out of-

“Dammit Biersack.” Andy slammed his fish against the tiled shower walls. “Think about something other than his fucking blood.” He groaned at himself. His mind wandered off to the rest of his bandmates.

Jinxx, who had tried to kill Andy when he caught him and Ashley together.

Jake, strongly anti-vamp. Always sticking to CC’s side whenever the debate was brought up on the bus.

CC, the strong willed werewolf who was raised on tellings of the ancient feud and the notion that all vampires were evil and had to be eradicated.

Andy looked through the steamed glass of the shower door, he could see his red eyes shining in the artificial light of the bathroom in the fogged over mirror, two full blood bags sitting on the counter, just begging to be drained.

“No.” He whispered to himself, shaking his head, water flying from his long strands of hair. He needed to cut back on how much he fed, he was nothing but a blood sucking monster, always hungry, but that was going to change. Today.

He was in control now, this was something he could control amiss the hectic life of being on tour, this was his to control.

Besides, how could skipping one feeding hurt anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, did you expect any less? I have a thing for cliffhangers.


	15. Moonless Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley admits something to what he believes is a sleeping Andy

Ashley sighed running a hand through his fringe as he exited Jake and Jinxx’s hotel room.

“So, how’d it go?” He jumped when he saw Jinxx standing across the hall.

“I thought you and Andy had gone back to our room.” Ashley frowned.

“We stayed to eavesdrop, I couldn't hear much though. Andy kinda stormed off 20 minutes ago, I’m guessing he didn't have trouble on picking up on you guys.” Jinxx said pushing himself off the wall and walking over to Ashley. 

“Dammit.” Ashley groaned, running a hand through his hair again.

“What?” Jinxx questioned, wondering why Ashley looked so upset at that knowledge. 

“Jake said, and I quote ‘I don’t want to be a bloodsucking monster.’” Ashley sighed, “Andy must’ve heard that and knew Jake was talking about vampires in general, in his opinion at least.”

“Damn.” Jinxx mumbled, “I’ll let you talk to him, is there anything I need to watch out for with Jake?” He questioned.

“No, just make sure he gets some sleep and it should be all good by tomorrow morning.” Ashley told him, “But text me or Andy is you think something’s wrong.”

“Will do, and thanks Ash. Wouldn't know what to do without you.” He smiled.

“Always willing to help Jinxx, I’ll see you tomorrow, night.” Ashley nodded, playing with the room key to his hotel room in his hand

“Night.” Jinxx said softly, knowing Ashley was going to go comfort Andy for what they overheard Jake say.

Ashley ran his fingers through his hair again as he started down the hall towards the elevators, already upset the his and Andy’s date was cut short and what Jake had said about vampires. He stepped into the elevator hitting the button for his and Andy’s floor, his cowboy boot making a light clicking sound as he impatiently tapped his foot, mentally willing for the elevator to reach the floor faster.

He quickly walked down the halls of the hotel, chains on his belt making rather loud noises that he would probably get complaints about but that didn't matter right now. He had to get to Andy and make sure that what Jake said hadn’t affected him too badly.

He slipped the keycard into the door and pushed it open, the lock clicking shut behind him, he turned on the lights, quietly walking in and smiled seeing Andy curled up in the sheets of their shared queen bed, already in a deep sleep.

He went into his nightly routine of getting read for bed, grabbing his overnight bag and bringing it into the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake his normally nocturnal boyfriend.

He stripped down and stepped into the shower, wanting to be as quick as possible so he wouldn't disturb Andy. Washing his hair and that days grime off his body before shutting the water off and stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist and shaking his hair out, towel drying the ends that were still dripping wet. He made his way over to the counter vanity and frowned when something odd caught his eye, there were two full blood bags on the counter, picking them up he felt that they were still cold. Using that he was able to guess that they weren't old or stale, but why would Andy leave out two perfectly good blood bags?

* * *

Andy laid still in the bed, curled up in the sheets, trying to will himself asleep. He had heard Ashley come in but decided to fake sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with Ashley’s concern for the night, and so Ashley could possibly relax for the night. Ash already had so much on his plate, Andy didn't need to add onto it.

He heard the shower turn on as Ashley turned on the shower most likely to wash away the day’s stress and grime. He laid there fighting back his invasive thoughts, telling him he was a monster. He tried to fight them off, but what was the point in fighting off something that was true? He was a monster, every time he was around Ashley he had to force himself not to bite into his neck and drink his sweet intoxicating blood.

He shivered in the bed despite being curled up in the blankets, he wasn't good for Ashley, he’d end up hurting him, that was his biggest fear. That he’d lose control and attack Ashley, killing him, or worse turning him. He couldn't subject Ashley to a life like his, constantly hating yourself for what you’ve become, hating yourself for what you have to consume to stay alive. Fearing for you life from the general public and wolves. Getting kicked out of home for something you can’t control. He couldn’t, he just couldn't imagine hurting Ashley that way. It was a sentence worse than death, he couldn't count how many times he wanted to kill himself when he was first turned.

He almost jumped when he thoughts were cut short by the bed shifting as Ashley climbed in. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed the shower turn off. He laid still in the bed, focusing on keeping his breathing even so Ashley wouldn't suspect he wasn't asleep.

He forced himself not to react when he felt Ashley wrap his arms around him and hugged Andy’s back to his chest, burying his face in Andy’s hair as he softly kissed Andy’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful Andy, and you don't even see it, you’re so strong, so resilient for what you’ve gone through.” He heard Ashley sighed and rub his arm lightly.

I’m scared for you Andy, scared that I won’t be able to make you see how amazing you are, how stunning you are, how brave you are. Andy.” Ashley sighed softly, hand moving from Andy’s arm to his hair, gently running though the strands of his messy hair.

“I’m trying my best, but you just can’t see it. I don’t know what goes through your mind half the time but I know it’s never good.” Ashley pressed his lips to the top of Andy’s head.

“I really do care about you Andy, I know your mind won’t let you see that but I really do. You’re smart, funny, kind, a little on the aggressive side but you’re adorable when you’re yelling at some random audience member.” Ashley chuckled lightly to himself before taking a deep breath and pulling Andy in more to his chest, resting his arms around Andy’s waist and his face in the crook of Andy’s neck.

“I think I’m falling in love with you Biersack, and I’m scared you hate yourself too much to see that.”


	16. Noon's Reunions

Ashley sat back on the couch in the dressing room, they had just finished soundcheck and Andy had been dragged off to do an interview with Jinxx, Jake was outside on the phone with Inna most likely and CC was on the phone with Anna as well.

He had stretched out on the couch and had his sketchbook in his lap as he continued to work on new ideas for APFI, he wanted to add a supernatural pride line for both vampires and werewolves. He’d have to consult both CC and Andy before he finalized the designs because he didn't want to accidentally do anything wrong with the line.

“Busy designing?”

Ashley jumped when he heard a voice because he assumed he was alone in the room, he sat up and turned, he couldn't help the smile that broke out when he saw who was at the door.

“Amber!” His sketchbook lay forgotten on the couch as he rushed to get up and hug his daughter who happily returned the hug.

“How are you feeling, how’d the burns heal?” Ashley started questioning her holding heart arms length and checking for any remaining injuries from the holy water attack.

“I’m fine dad.” Amber let out a small giggle, “Everything’s healed 100% you don't need to hover over me,” She smiled.

“I’m your father Amber, that’s my job.” Ashley smiled fondly, he always felt bad about not being able to visit his kids as much as he wished he could, but finally seeing them after so long was able to make any negative emotion completely vanish.

“Dad.” Amber whined, “I’m 18, I can handle myself.” She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know Am.” Ashley chuckled, “but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about you. You’re one of my babies.”

“I’m the oldest of your babies dad.” Amber retorted.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re still my baby.” Ashley shook his head not being affected by her argument.

“Okay dad.” Amber laughed holding her hands up, “I surrender”

Ashley laughed, “So, how have you been doing Am, how’s training?”

“Really good, the season’s starting too and I can’t be more excited!” Amber beamed.

“I’m so proud of you for making the team Amber, and I can’t be happier you’re doing what you love.” Ashley couldn't help the happiness and pride that bloomed in his chest. He felt it whenever his children achieved something, big or small, it didn't matter. It was all about his babies achieving their dreams and making it in the world doing what they loved.

“I can’t believe that I made it.” Amber grinned, “Also Taylor and Norrix breaking out with the band. They’ve been texting me complaining you’ve become a helicopter.” Amber laughed.

“Hey!” Ashley protested, he could watch over his own children without being called a helicopter parent. “Me wanting to protect them from the industry is perfectly acceptable.”

“They know you’re protective dad, but they find it kind of ridiculous that you’re watching over their meet and greets, and them during parties.” Amber smiled lightly.

“Am” Ashley sighed, “I haven’t told a lot of you guys about my first few years in LA, but they were bad Amber, really bad. I got into shit I shouldn’t have gotten into. I’m trying to make sure that doesn’t happen to your siblings and their bandmates.” Ashley sighed again looking away from his daughter.

“Dad.” Amber started softly, “You’re still my dad, no matter what you’ve done I still love you.”

“Thanks Amber.” Ashley smiled softly. “I’ll dial back the hovering, but that won’t stop me from looking out from your siblings.”

“I wouldn't ask for any less dad. You know I’m the protective rule abiding sibling of those two crazy one.” Amber laughed. “Speaking of which, where are they?” She questioned.

“They’re doing an interview, but should be done soon.” Ashley said, sitting back down on the couch, letting Amber sit next to him.

“Where’s your mom?’ Ashley questioned.

“Out for dinner with Luna, she’s planning proposing tonight.” Amber grinned.

“About time.” Ashley laughed, “They’re a good fit, and no doubt she’ll care for you guys like you’re her own.” He smiled softly.

“She’s already taken to calling us her pups.” Amber laughed, Ashley joining her in laughter.

“Well, if we’re getting into the nitty gritty of it, we may end up with 2 dads and 2 moms if you and Andy stay together.” Amber smirked at Ashley who froze his eyes going wide and his face paling.

“Amber, we haven't even been together for a year yet.”He starting blushing heavily which caused Amber to cackle.

“Dad, I know you, I’ve never seen you this in love, but I’ll give you time. Can’t say the same for Taylor, she’s relentless when it comes to relationships.” She chuckled.

“She’s been going nonstop about us.” Ashley laughed, remembering Taylor constantly taking pictures of him and Andy together during sound check, after shows, going out for food after shows.

“Well, if Norrix wasn’t distracted by Damian I’m sure he’d be the same.” Amber laughed lightly, Norrix and Taylor were the trouble makers out of the three of them, Ashley and Vanessa had nicknamed then the “Devil Duo” then they were infants because of the trouble they got into and the chaos they caused, Amber was usually helplessly caught in the middle of their latest prank or war of some sort.

“True.” Ashley laughed, “Taylor would be way worse with Norrix egging her on, and her egging him on.” He smiled, he loved his kids but those two were a handful when together and up to mischief.

“How bad have they been so far? I’m sure they’ve already gotten into some chaos.” Amber laughed, she knew her younger siblings well, they may be triplets but they were minutes younger than her so she still called them her younger brother and sister despite their protests that they’re all the same age.

“A few standard tour pranks of hiding their bandmates belongings on the bus, they surprised CC with silly string once, and lacing Scarlett’s favourite blood with liquor one night, turns out she’s a horny and emotional drunk and was crying while complaining her girlfriend wasn't there to fuck her.” Ashley laughed at the antics his children were causing while touring the country, they were living up to the Purdy name.

“Sounds like them.” Amber laughed. “Man I’ve missed them, it feels weird only living with mom and Luna.”

“I know kiddo, but now we’re all together and I’m taking the three of you out to dinner after the concert tonight, it’s gonna be a Purdy family night out.” Ashley grinned.

“So it’s gonna be complete chaos ending with at least one broken bone?” Amber questioned.

“Most likely.” Ashley laughed, hugging Amber again. He was thrilled to be getting to spend a night with his kids, he hated that he was always struggling to visit them but was forever grateful that they were understanding of his schedule.

His kids were the light of his life, the stars that lit up his sky, that’s why he got his first tattoos, the four stars on the top of his left arm, Vanessa, Amber, Norrix, and Taylor. The 4 most important people in the world to him and ones that he would never let anything happen to.

He had gotten the fifth star the day he met Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Andy is married and Ashley is a ladies man
> 
> I know they will never end up together
> 
> This is just a simple story that won't leave my mind
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and comment as they really do prompt me to write more for a given fic


End file.
